Los Nuevos Defensores: Los Próximos Héroes Más Grandes
by THEEVILDOER
Summary: Basado en la película "Los Próximos Vengadores: Héroes del Mañana." Una nueva amenaza casi ha acabado con todos los héroes del universo, y ahora la única esperanza que queda son los hijos de los Héroes Más Grandes del Universo. Varios OCs, muchas historias chocan aquí. OOC, AU, no es canónico a mis otras historias.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.- La Orden de los Defensores.**

* * *

Nuestra historia comienza en un lugar secreto, donde nos encontramos con una humana pelirroja, un perro blanco y un montón de niños de cinco años de edad, de varias razas, mientras que los dos primeros estaban tratando de hacer que los niños se durmieran.  
\- ¡Cuéntanos la historia otra vez, Dudley! ¡Por favor! - Pidió un joven esqueleto haciendo una expresión de cachorro lastimado.  
\- Oh, vamos, estás haciendo trampa, Jack. - Rió el perro.  
\- ¡Por favor, sólo una vez más! - Pidió una niña humana de cabello castaño.  
\- Pero ustedes ya conocen la historia como la palma de sus manos. - La mujer de pelo rojo sonrió y le revolvió el cabello a la niña.  
\- ¡Por favor! - Dijo una joven mapache mientras hacía un puchero.  
\- ¿Qué te parece, Pepper? ¿Deberíamos? - Preguntó el perro a la mujer.  
\- No lo sé, es ya demasiado tarde y necesitan dormir. - Respondió Pepper.  
\- ¡Por favor! ¡Prometemos ser buenos mañana! - Dijeron los niños al unísono.  
\- Bien, bien, ustedes ganan, pero sólo una vez más y a dormir, ¿trato? - Preguntó Dudley y levantó a la mapache.  
\- ¡Es un trato, papá! - Dijo una gatita de ojos azules.  
Dudley asintió, luego sentó a la joven mapache en su regazo y se aclaró la garganta un poco.  
\- En una ocasión, dieciséis de los más grandes héroes del universo se reunieron para combatir la mayor amenaza de que cualquiera hubiera enfrentado antes, una amenaza que había derrotado a cada uno de los seres que habían tratado de hacerle frente... Desde ese día, esos héroes fueron conocidos como la Orden de los Defensores. - Dijo Dudley.  
"El Cyborg... El mejor detective del mundo.  
El Agente... Una estrella del deporte que dejó a la fama para convertirse en un héroe.  
El Cambiaformas... Un adolescente con un interesante reloj de pulso.  
El Fantasma... Un adolescente que siempre se mantuvo firme para salvar a sus seres queridos.  
La Espía... Una mujer excepcionalmente hábil, pero demasiado seria y un tanto aburrida.  
El Caballero... Un hombre muy inteligente y narcisista con una impresionante armadura.  
El Ladrón... Un hombre que venía de una larga línea de ladrones de élite.  
El Robot... Sabio en la calma, y feroz durante la batalla.  
El Ninja... No muy inteligente, pero audaz y listo cuando lo necesitaba.  
El Espadachín... Un hombre sabio y poderoso.  
El Alienígena... El héroe más querido del mundo.  
El Guerrero... El mejor peleador que el universo había visto nunca.  
La Oficial... Una mujer feroz y dedicada.  
El Soldado... El mejor soldado de toda la historia.  
El Inquisidor... Un alienígena que se vio obligado a tomar un manto para recuperar su honor.  
El Mago... Un huérfano que estaba destinado a la grandeza.  
Y el Rey... El más valiente e inteligente de ellos, siempre llevando al equipo a la victoria."  
Dudley se detuvo un poco y miró a los niños.  
\- Individualmente, cada uno de estos héroes podía enfrentar a un ejército y ganar; juntos, no muchos podían incluso intentar desafiarlos. - Dijo Dudley. - Y aunque tenían rivalidades y todo tipo de problemas entre ellos mismos, siempre dejaban de lado sus diferencias cuando debían salvar a inocentes.  
\- Ellos lucharon contra todo tipo de amenazas, por toda la Antigua República. Conquistadores, señores oscuros, parásitos, Destructores, Devastadores, e incluso unos contra otros en un momento dado. - Dijo Pepper. - Y cuando finalmente traído paz a la galaxia, ellos comenzaron a vivir sus vidas en calma, hicieron sus deberes a un lado y, con el tiempo, todos ellos se enamoraron.  
\- El Cyborg conoció a su pareja perfecta en uno de los científicos que lo crearon, el Agente se vio cautivado por una rival suyo, el Fantasma encontró el amor en uno de sus amigos de toda la vida, la Espía encontró a alguien que la complementaba, el Caballero se dio cuenta de lo importante que su ayudante era para él, el Ladrón de alguna manera logró robar el corazón de la Oficial, el Robot... Bueno, el Robot no encontró a nadie...  
\- El Ninja se enamoró de una aliada suya muy tímida, el Espadachín convirtió a una rival al Lado Luminoso y, eventualmente, se enamoró de ella, el Alienígena encontró a alguien en quien podía confiar, el Guerrero fue, sin saberlo, convencido de casarse, el Soldado cumplió una promesa que había hecho cuando era un niño, el Inquisidor encontró a su pareja, el Mago fue cautivado por una pelirroja testaruda, y el Rey encontró a su reina. - Dijo Pepper.  
\- Y después de algún tiempo, los hijos de los Defensores nacieron. Todos los Defensores sabían que cada uno de sus hijos se convertiría en sus sucesores y mantendrían la paz en toda la República.  
\- Por desgracia, como todo en el universo, todo tiene que llegar a su fin, incluso la paz. - Suspiró Pepper y levantó a la gatita.  
\- Fue entonces cuando él apareció, este ser era literalmente un dios... Él se hacía llamar el Mesías. - Dijo Dudley. - Él dijo que traía paz con él, pero lo que realmente trajo fue esclavización.  
\- Varios héroes trataron de enfrentarlo, desde el Poderoso Thor hasta el Asombroso Hombre Araña. Pero, por desgracia, no pudieron vencerlo.  
\- Luego, los villanos probaron su suerte, desde el Titán Loco, Thanos, al demente conocido como el Guasón, pero nadie podía incluso hacerlo sudar.  
\- Cuando todo parecía perdido, llegó el turno de los dioses... Pero incluso seres como el Beyonder y Wiss no fueron capaces de derrotarlo.  
\- Al final, casi todos los Defensores habían muerto, pero los que todavía estaban vivos todavía estaban luchando, por lo que formaron una resistencia con todos los supervivientes al exterminio del Mesías y sus lugartenientes.  
\- Los héroes supervivientes, villanos y dioses se enfrentaron al conquistador. - Explicó Dudley. - Todos ellos lucharon con valentía y fiereza... Pero, inevitablemente, la Resistencia cayó...  
\- Sin embargo, todavía había una chispa de esperanza para la galaxia, y probablemente para todo el multiverso. - Sonrió Pepper. - Durante su batalla final, los miembros de la Resistencia dejaron a sus hijos a cargo de los pocos héroes que por diversas razones ya no podían mantenerse en la lucha, y ellos los escondieron mientras el resto detuvo al Mesías y sus lugartenientes por todo el tiempo que les fue posible, ya que sabían que sólo los niños serían capaces de terminar lo que ellos no lograron.  
Al terminar la historia, Dudley y Pepper miraron los niños bostezando y sonrieron, luego pusieron a las niñas que tenían en sus brazos en una cama y se aseguró de todos los niños fueran puestos en las camas y arropados cuidadosamente para no despertarlos. La pareja dio un beso a cada niño en la frente y salió en silencio de la habitación.  
\- Duerman bien, pequeños Defensores... - Dijo Dudley en voz baja mientras cerraba la puerta.

* * *

_"La esperanza siempre muere al último."_  
_~Dicho popular._

Industrias THEEVILDOER presentan.-  
**LOS NUEVOS DEFENSORES: LOS PRÓXIMOS HÉROES MÁS GRANDES.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1.- El fin de la paz... otra vez.**

* * *

En un jardín muy bien decorado, una gatita de diez años con ojos azules que llevaba una chaqueta verde y pantalones con una blusa de color rosa, y los guantes blancos y botas, se movía con rapidez y con cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor sonido que pudo. A medida que pasa por debajo de un árbol, una figura miró a la gata y sonrió con malicia, y cuando la gatita sintió que estaba siendo vigilada, ella rápidamente miró hacia el árbol, pero sin embargo, no vio a nadie. Incluso si ella no había visto nada, la niña se mantuvo cautelosa y con la guardia en alto.  
Por desgracia para la niña felina, ella no miraba por dónde caminaba, así que sin que se diera cuenta, su pie quedó atrapado en una trampa y terminó colgada boca abajo. La gata gruñó en voz baja y sacó sus garras, luego cortó la cuerda que la mantenía colgando y cayó sobre su espalda, suspirando profundamente. Y mientras ella se levantaba, alguien le tocó la cabeza.  
\- ¡Te toqué! ¡Tú la traes! - Dijo un niño humano que llevaba un traje de color blanco y azul, mientras saltaba sobre la gata.  
\- ¡Oye! ¡Hiciste trampa, Jake! ¡Dijimos que sin trampas! - Espetó la gata.  
\- La trampa no es mía, Kelly, es de Cameron, ¿recuerdas los Juegos de Guerra de la semana pasada?  
\- ¡Sabías que estaba allí! ¡Aún es trampa!  
\- ¡Deja de quejarte y sólo juega, Kelly! - Dijo un niño humano de cabello negro mientras asomaba la cabeza desde de un arbusto.  
\- Oye, ¿dónde están los demás? - Preguntó Kelly.  
\- No lo sé, estaban aquí hace un par de minutos. - Dijo un pelirrojo humano mientras sacaba su cabeza del mismo arbusto que el chico pelinegro.  
\- ¡Hey, este es mi escondite, Andy, búscate el tuyo! - Gritó el chico pelinegro al pelirrojo.  
\- Aprende a compartir, Jim.  
\- ¡Deja de llamarme Jim!  
\- ¿Quieren parar? - Espetó Kelly. - ¡Siempre encuentran la forma de ponerme de malas!  
\- Tal vez deberías aprender a relajarte un poco más, te estresas demasiado para ser una niña. - Dijo un chico con cabello negro en punta que llevaba un dogi verde azulado y amarillo, y botas negras.  
\- ¡Cállate, Gohan!  
\- ¡Oblígame!  
\- ¡Con gusto! - Dijo Kelly y cargó contra Gohan mientras sacaba sus garras.  
La gata se abalanzó sobre Gohan, quien usó el impulso de la gata contra ella y la lanzó tan suavemente como pudo, hacia un árbol. Entonces, Kelly logró aterrizar en una rama del árbol, se volvió hacia Gohan, sonrió maliciosamente y dijo:  
\- Te toqué, tú la traes.  
\- ¡¿Que qué?! - Dijo Gohan con sorpresa. - ¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo pude caer en el truco más viejo que inventamos?!  
\- ¿Y dices ser el más inteligente? - Rió Andy.  
\- ¡No te burles de mí, Stark!  
Gohan corrió hacia el arbusto y trató de arremeter contra Andy, pero este último sólo sonrió y saltó fuera de su alcance, usando una especie de guanteletes y botas de metal para permanecer en el aire mientras todos lo miraban.  
\- ¡Estás haciendo trampa, Stark! ¡Dijimos que no usaríamos poderes! - Espetó James.  
\- ¡No estoy haciendo trampa! - Rió de nuevo el pelirrojo. - Puede que sea la persona más inteligente en la galaxia, ¡pero eso no es un superpoder!  
Entonces, una estela amarilla saltó de un árbol y se aferró a las piernas de Andy, haciéndole soltar un gritito ahogado y mirar hacia abajo para ver un chico rubio con cicatrices en forma de bigotes, quien llevaba un traje negro y naranja, agarrándose de sus botas.  
\- ¡Los vacíos legales también son trampa, Andy! - Dijo el rubio mientras se aferraba a sus piernas. - Ahora, ¿vas a aterrizar de buena manera o tengo que derribarte de nuevo?  
\- ¡Suéltame, Boruto!  
Mientras Andy volaba alrededor, tratando de quitarse a Boruto de las piernas, una bioandroide azul sonrió y rió entre dientes mientras revisaba a los niños de lejos, luego, proyectó una especie de panel holográfico frente a ella y suspiró relajadamente.  
\- Ok, vamos a aumentar la temperatura del complejo por una unidad... ah, y se está haciendo tarde, debería empezar el programa de almuerzo. - Dijo Cortana para sí misma mientras seleccionaba un par de comandos en su panel. - Y la actividad de hoy será Combate por Parejas.  
Mientras tanto, en una parte remota del jardín en una pequeña cabaña, una chica de cabello castaño con una ligera separación entre sus incisivos, estaba frente a un holo-computadora, haciendo una entrada en su bitácora diaria. La chica era muy alta, sus músculos se había desarrollado mucho más que el promedio, tenía pecas y parecía al menos dos años mayor de lo que realmente era. Ella llevaba un top verde oscuro, pantalones de camuflaje, botas de combate marrones y un par de placas de identificación, una con su nombre y la otra sólo tenía el número 117 grabado en grande.  
\- Marzo 16, 2012, según el calendario militar del extinto Comando Espacial de las Naciones Unidas. Registro de Sierra-117, McArthey, Cameron C. - Dijo la chica. - Como todas las noches, por lo menos desde que tengo memoria, he soñado con mi padre, el original Spartan Uno-Uno-Siete. Esta vez soñé con la pequeña aventura que vivió en la Instalación 04. Logré imaginar todos los detalles de las historias que Pepper, Dudley y Cortana me han contado, todo, desde la victoria pírrica del Covenant en Reach, hasta que mi padre hizo explotar el Halo con los motores sobrecargados del Pillar of Autumn, incluso pude visualizar cómo fue que el sargento Johnson pudo sobrevivir a la explosión, y fue bastante simple...  
Mientras que la joven Spartan contaba su sueño a su bitácora, una mapache que llevaba un bastón azul con un gancho plateado, quien vestía una blusa de color rojo con una chaqueta azul, jeans azules y botas de combate de color marrón oscuro, sigilosamente se acercó a una mesa donde reposaba un casco de color verde con un visor color naranja. La joven mapache trató de tomar el objeto, pero antes de que pudiera poner un dedo sobre él, Cameron se movió a una velocidad increíble y la agarró del brazo con un agarre muy poco amable.  
\- Ni siquiera lo intentes, cola anillada. - Espetó Cameron.  
\- Oye, sólo quería llamar tu atención para que vinieras a jugar conmigo y los otros. - Dijo Laura a Cameron mientras ésta última la soltaba.  
\- No tengo tiempo para juegos, Cooper, tengo que entrenar y convertirse en una verdadera Spartan, digna de llevar el número de serie de mi padre y continuar su legado.  
\- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Tienes idea de lo ridículo que suenas en este momento?  
\- Piensa lo que quieras, no me harás seguirte. - Dijo la Spartan y le dio la espalda a Laura mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
\- ¿Ni siquiera si estoy usando tu precioso casco? - Preguntó Laura mientras salía corriendo de la cabaña con el casco de Cameron en sus manos.  
\- Ni siquiera si estás usando mi... ¡mi casco! - Dijo Cameron mientras corría después de la mapache. - ¡Devuélveme ese casco antes de que pateé los anillos fuera de tu cola!  
Laura continuó riendo, mientras Cameron la perseguía, la primera usando sus habilidades de ladrona maestra para mantenerse alejada de la Spartan. Sin embargo, Cameron era mucho más rápida que ella, pero cada vez que ésta última estaba a punto de atraparla, Laura usaba la técnica de su ancestro, Ollinkáuitl Cooper, y se teletransportaba lejos de ella usando las sombras.  
\- ¡Deja de moverte! - Espetó Cameron mientras trataba de saltar sobre Laura, sin éxito.  
\- ¡Tendrás que agarrarme primero...! ¡uf! - Dijo Laura antes de chocar contra un árbol.  
Laura cayó sobre su espalda y el casco cayó de su cabeza. Luego, cuando su visión se aclaró, vio a Cameron de pie junto a ella y levantarla por las solapas de su chaqueta.  
\- ¡Ya te tengo! - Dijo Cameron triunfalmente.  
Laura cerró los ojos y se preparó para recibir un golpe, pero justo antes de eso, un niño que llevaba un suéter rojo y jeans azules se apareció justo al lado de la Spartan, detuvo el puño de Cameron y dijo:  
\- Te toqué, tú la traes. - Dijo James.  
\- No estoy jugando, Potter, ahora vete, tengo que darle a esta mapache una paliza. - Espetó Cameron.  
Inmediatamente, el resto de los niños se acercó a donde estaban James, Cameron y Laura. Kelly, Gohan, Jake, un chico de cabello negro que llevaba una gabardina gris y un sombrero gris, y un niño rubio con algún tipo de traje negro y un sable de luz colgando de su cinturón. Pero antes de que alguien pudiera hablar, todos escucharon algunos gritos y vieron como Andy y Boruto se estrellaban contra un árbol y caían al suelo, gimiendo de dolor, haciendo que los demás negaran con la cabeza y rodaran los ojos en señal de molestia.  
\- Estamos bien... - Dijeron los dos niños.  
Los demás niños suspiraron y volvieron a mirar a Cameron.  
\- ¿Hay algún día en el que no trates de matar a cualquiera de nosotros? - Dijo Gohan.  
\- ¿Hay algún día en el que no me provoquen? - Replicó Cameron.  
\- Todo es una provocación para tí. - Espetó Kelly.  
\- Eso no es cierto, Kelly.  
\- Anoche trataste de apuñalar a Jake con un tenedor porque no te dejó suficiente leche para la cena. - Dijo Boruto.  
\- Hace dos días quisiste dispararle a G3 en las rodillas porque no te dejó concentrarte en tu tarea. - Dijo Jake mientras señalaba al niño con el sombrero.  
\- Hace cuatro días desafiaste a Gohan a una pelea a muerte porque, sin querer, hizo que te tropezaras. - Dijo el rubio con el sable de luz.  
\- Ben, como siempre, por no dices nada más que la verdad, y hace dos semanas, cuando Jack te venció en Capturar la Bandera, lo amenazaste con desarmarlo a golpes. - Dijo Laura.  
\- Hablando del diablo, ¿dónde demonios está Jack? No lo pude encontrar en ninguna parte del jardín. - Pregunta Andy.  
\- ¿Dónde crees que está? - Preguntó Boruto en un tono sarcástico.  
\- Obviamente, como siempre, JJ todavía debe estar durmiendo. - Dijo Gohan.  
\- Bueno, creo que es hora de que "Su Majestad" despierte de su sueño de belleza. - Dijo Cameron mientras se giraba a una pequeña cabaña que estaba ni a diez metros de distancia.  
\- Antes de ir allí, ¿qué toca? ¿El disparo, el rasguño, el sello, la chispa, el empuje, la sacudida, la alarma, el reflejo, el hechizo o el rayo repulsor? - Preguntó Laura.  
\- Si no mal recuerdo, creo que es hora que el Inspector Gadget entre en acción. - Dijo James mientras sonreía maliciosamente.  
\- Te odio, Potter. - Gruñó G3.  
El niño de la fedora suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió a la cabaña, entonces él dirigió sus ojos biónicos sobre un esqueleto de cabello rojo con un pijama negro y rojo, quien dormía en una posición que lucía bastante incómoda, y murmuró:  
\- Go go Gadget-Altavoz.  
Inmediatamente, la parte superior del sombrero del niño se abrió como una tapa y un altavoz salió de su cabeza. Una vez más, G3 suspiró y justo después, una fuerte alarma sonó por el altavoz, despertando al esqueleto súbitamente, quien lo golpeó por reflejo en el estómago con una masa viscosa verde que estaba atada a su brazo derecho, la cual se había transformado en una bola de demolición.  
G3 salió disparado de la cabaña y se estrelló de cara contra el suelo, mientras que el esqueleto salió por la puerta, bostezando ruidosamente y mientras se estiraba.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me dejan dormir en paz? - Espetó el esqueleto en un tono de molestia.  
\- No es hora de dormir, Jack, no sólo te perdiste el desayuno, sino que también te saltaste las clases con Cortana. - Espetó Laura mientras cruzaba sus brazos.  
\- ¿Y qué? ¿Y qué si me perdí el desayuno o si me salté las clases? ¿Cuál es el punto?  
\- El punto es no ser tan idiota, Jack, ¡estamos entrenando para salvar el maldito universo! - Dijo Cameron.  
\- Oh, por supuesto, ¡¿cómo no me he dí cuenta que Dudley quiere que seamos carne de cañón?! - Espetó Jack. - Ustedes pueden jugar a que son los Defensores y Cameron puede pensar que es una Spartan hasta que los wookiees aprenden a hablar español, pero la realidad es que no somos Defensores, ¡sólo somos un grupo de niños cuyos padres fueron asesinados por un ser imparable, que, por alguna razón que todavía no puedo entender, no nos ha encontrado y matado todavía!  
\- ¡Cierra la boca, Jack! ¡No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que estás diciendo!  
\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Entiendo nuestra triste realidad y lo que, tarde o temprano, terminará pasando!  
Antes de que cualquiera pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Cameron y Jack se habían lanzado ondas de energía el uno al otro, y trató de contrarrestar el ataque de uno al otro.  
\- ¡Si tanto quieres morir, entonces yo misma te mataré! ¡Dolerá un poquito menos! - Rugió Cameron.  
\- ¡Eso ya lo veremos! ¡Sabes que no te tengo miedo! - Espetó Jack.  
\- ¡Es suficiente! - Ordenó un perro blanco mientras desplomaba los ataques de ambos niños.  
Cuando los ataques se colapsaron, una onda de choque hizo que los niños cayeran hacia atrás, entonces todo el mundo se volvió hacia el recién llegado y se quedó sin aliento.  
\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? - Preguntó el perro.  
\- Papá... - Dijo Kelly, un tanto nerviosa. - Estaba a punto de decirles que se detuvieran cuando llegaste.  
El perro suspiró profundamente, luego miró a Jack y Cameron, y dijo:  
\- Jack, Cameron, vayan a sus cabañas y cálmense un poco, hablaremos más tarde.  
James, Jake, Boruto y Andy empezaron a reír por lo bajo, pero su risa se desvaneció cuando una mujer pelirroja apareció detrás de ellos y se aclaró la garganta un poco.  
\- James, Jake, Andy, Boruto, ustedes cuatro y el resto también. - Dijo la mujer con una ligera sonrisa.  
Cameron resopló y se dirigió a su cabaña, mientras los otros hacían lo mismo. Jack suspiró pesadamente y se frotó la cara, y luego se dio la vuelta para regresar a su cabaña, pero el perro lo agarró por el hombro con suavidad y lo detuvo.  
\- ¿Hay algún problema, Jack? - Preguntó el perro.  
\- No. - Respondió Jack a secas.  
\- Jack, por favor, si estás molesto, no te desquites con tus hermanos y hermanas, mejor desquítate conmigo.  
\- O conmigo. - Dijo la pelirroja. - De cualquier forma que lo necesites.  
\- Dudley, Pepper, todo está bien, ¿ok? Me disculparé con ellos después. - Dijo Jack en un tono grosero.  
\- Mira, tal vez Pepper y yo no somos tus padres, pero que sepas que si tú quieres o necesitas hablar, ella y yo siempre estaremos ahí para escucharte. - Dijo Dudley.  
\- Pero no es lo mismo, ¿verdad? - Jack suspiró. - Como tú mismo lo dijiste, Pepper y tú no son mis padres.  
Dudley y Pepper suspiraron pesadamente mientras Jack entraba a su cabaña, pero justo antes de que pudiera poner un pie en su interior, una fuerte alarma resonó por todo el lugar, acompañado de varias luces rojas intermitentes. Dudley y Pepper miraron alrededor, ambos bastante alarmados por lo que ocurría.  
\- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Qué son todas estas alarmas?! - Dijeron los niños mientras aparecían, preparándose para el combate.  
\- Todos, ¡vayan a la cabaña de Jack! - Ordenó Dudley.  
\- ¿Qué? - Dijo Andy mientras bajaba sus repulsores.  
\- Obedezcan, y no salgan hasta que vengamos por ustedes. - Ordenó Pepper mientras ella y Dudley se iban.  
Los niños suspiraron pesadamente y se dirigieron hacia la cabaña de Jack.

* * *

_(Varios minutos después)_

* * *

Los niños seguían esperando a que Dudley y Pepper volvieran por ellos, y mientras tanto, James y Andy estaban leyendo algunos de los viejos cómics de Jack, Laura hacía unas pocas entradas en el Thievius Raccoonus, Cameron estaba tumbada en la cama de Jack, G3, Bolt, Ben y Jake charlaban un poco, Jack estaba mirando por la ventana, Kelly miraba a su alrededor con desprecio el desastre en el que vivía el esqueleto, y Gohan estaba paseando en círculos nerviosamente hasta que pisó una sustancia pegajosa y repugnante, que le hizo mirar a Jack con desdén.  
\- ¿Alguna vez has limpiado este lugar? - Preguntó Gohan mientras trataba de limpiar la suela de su bota en el suelo.  
Jack sólo le dirigió una mirada fría al chico mitad saiyajín y volvió a mirar por la ventana.  
\- ¿Qué creen que está pasando? - Preguntó Kelly.  
\- Tal vez estamos en peligro. Tal vez... - Dijo James, deteniéndose para darse un tono dramático. - Tal vez sea el Mesías.  
\- No seas tonto, James, por supuesto que no es el Mesías, si realmente lo fuera, ya estaríamos muertos. - Suspiró Jack.  
\- Gracias por estar siempre animándonos, Jack, realmente te pareces a tu padre en el liderazgo. - Dijo Cameron con sarcasmo.  
\- Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad.  
\- Bueno, tienes razón en algo, definitivamente no es el Mesías. - Dijo Kelly con una sonrisa de alivio.  
Sin embargo, el alivio de Kelly no duró, porque de repente se escuchó un gran choque y todos sintieron un leve temblor. Inmediatamente, los niños se prepararon para el combate de nuevo y salieron corriendo de la cabaña.  
Fuera de la cabaña, algo había causado un enorme cráter, el cual todavía estaba lanzando humo. Los niños se acercaron a él con cuidado y vieron a un extraño androide blanco y verde, el cual estaba severamente dañado y tenía la palabra "Cytro" tallada en el pecho.  
\- ¡Cytro! - Dijo Jake mientras se acercaba al androide.  
\- Hola, Jake, buenas tardes, niños... - Dijo Cytro suavemente, con un tono cansado.  
\- ¡Cytro! - Dijo Cortana mientras se materializaba en la escena. - Oh, dios, ¿qué pasó?  
\- Las defensas de Coruscant han sido actualizadas... tuve un enfrentamiento con varios androides, y supongo que uno de ellos arruinó mi sistema de navegación y mis llaves electrónicas... porque este lugar no se ve como el taller de mantenimiento... y activé las alarmas del complejo...  
La Creada suspiró y ayudó a Cytro a ponerse de pie, luego, ambos Creados se dirigieron hacia un pequeño monumento en honor a la Orden de los Defensores, siendo seguidos por los niños.  
\- Cortana, ¿que está pasando? - Preguntó Cameron a Cortana.  
\- Dudley, Pepper, Cytro y yo les diremos todo más adelante, por ahora les pido que esperen aquí. - Dijo Cortana mientras se aseguraba que Cytro pudiera caminar bien.  
Los niños suspiraron mientras Cytro y Cortana se alejaron.  
Los dos Creados caminaron a una pequeña columna, que tenía la forma del casco del difunto compañero de Cortana. Ella presionó ligeramente el casco del Jefe Maestro que estaba tallado en la columna y una entrada secreta se abrió justo en el centro del monumento, revelando una escalera que conducía a un lugar algo oscuro.  
Después, Cortana y Cytro comenzaron a caminar por las escaleras lentamente, sin darse cuenta de que los niños los estaban viendo.  
\- Bien, ahora sabemos donde está el taller de mantenimiento, es hora de irse. - Dijo Kelly.  
\- Estoy de acuerdo con Kelly. - Dijo Gohan. - Vámonos.  
\- ¿Estás bromeando, verdad? Es hora de descubrir la verdad. - Dijo Cameron.  
\- Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Cam, creo que deberíamos averiguar lo que está pasando. - Dijo Jack.  
Mientras Jack y Cameron trataban de dar un paso adelante, Gohan y Kelly se pusieron en su camino, ambos transformándose en super saiyajín, mientras que la segunda también sacaba sus garras.  
Jack y Cameron levantaron una ceja, luego, ambos también se transformaron en super saiyajín y Cameron tomó un cuchillo de su bota.  
\- Maldita sea, olvidaba que ustedes pueden hacer eso también. - Suspiró Gohan mientras él y Kelly volvían a su forma base. - ¿Cómo es pueden hacer eso, de todos modos?  
\- Nuestros padres tenían algunas alteraciones en su ADN, y, al parecer, heredamos los cambios en ellos. - Dijo Cameron mientras ella y Jack volvió a la normalidad. - Bueno, es hora de moverse.  
\- Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, yo digo que deberíamos obedecer a Cortana. - Dijo G3.  
\- Es porque no tienes sentido de la aventura, Gadget. - Dijo Jake con una sonrisa.  
Laura, Jake, Cameron, Boruto, James, Andy y Jack se acercaron a la columna del Jefe Maestro, siendo seguidos de mala gana por Gohan, Kelly, Ben y G3.  
Cameron presionó la figura tallada en la columna y la puerta se abrió de nuevo, después, los niños bajaron por las escaleras y se aventuraron en la oscuridad.  
Al caminar por el pasillo oscuro y frío, Jack entrecerró sus cuencas oculares y no pudo evitar sentir cierta familiaridad con lo que vio, como si ya hubiera estado ahí antes.  
\- Camina más rápido, Skellington. - Dijo Cameron.  
\- Lo siento, es sólo que creo que he estado aquí antes, cuando era más joven. - Suspiró Jack.  
Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, los chicos se dieron cuenta de que había una intersección, ambos caminos conducían a un par de puentes, uno estaba bien iluminado, mientras que el otro llevaba a una habitación oscura.  
Los niños tomaron un momento para pensar, entonces la joven Spartan y el esqueleto guiaron a los otros a la habitación a oscuras, pensando que ahí iban a encontrar las respuestas que querían.  
\- No creo que vayamos a encontrar alguna respuesta en esa habitación. - Dijo G3.  
\- Estoy de acuerdo, deberíamos haber tomado el otro camino. - Suspiró Gohan.  
\- Demasiado tarde para eso, no podemos ir hacia atrás hasta que... - Dijo Cameron.  
\- Claro que podemos ir hacia atrás, sólo tenemos que dar la vuelta y con calma descartar este estúpido plan. - Dijo Kelly.  
Todos los niños se volvieron hacia Kelly, entonces ellos volvieron a girarse hacia Cameron y siguieron caminando más adentro en la oscuridad.  
\- Como iba diciendo... - Dijo la Spartan mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Kelly. - No daremos la vuelta hasta que veamos lo que Dudley y Pepper están escondiendo.  
\- Tienen razones para ocultar cosas. - Dijo Ben.  
\- Eso no es excusa, confiamos en ellos, ¿por qué no pueden confiar en nosotros? - Dijo Jack.  
\- Esta vez tengo que estar de acuerdo con Jack, me duele un ver que ellos no confían en nosotros, quiero decir, somos buenos chicos. - Dijo Boruto.  
\- Sí claro. - Bufó Kelly. - Los únicos buenos niños aquí somos G3, Ben, Gohan y yo.  
\- Eres la reina de la humildad, Kelly. - Dijo Laura mientras rodaba los ojos.  
\- Odio interrumpir su charla, pero creo que deberíamos centrarnos en nuestra misión. - Dijo Jack. - Y ninguno de ustedes ha dado cuenta de que ahora estamos en la oscuridad total... Ben, ¿puedes iluminar el lugar un poco?  
\- Sólo si quieres que alguien pierda una extremidad. - Dijo Ben. - ¿No eres un esqueleto pirokinético? ¿No puedes iluminar el lugar tú mismo?  
\- Sólo si quieres convertirte en un Jedi asado, ¿no puedes usar la Fuerza para sentir tu entorno...?  
\- ¡Ugh, ustedes me vuelven loca! - Espetó Cameron. - En serio, ¿por qué no son Spartans? Yo puedo ver en la oscuridad, y acabo de encontrar el interruptor de la luz.  
Cameron accionó el interruptor y las luces se encendieron, luego, se dieron cuenta de que estaban en una habitación con al menos un centenar de armaduras, casi todas dentro de una vitrina apropiada. Pero las que atrajeron la atención de los niños eran una serie de diecisiete armaduras que no estaban dentro de vitrinas, esas armaduras estaban de pie sobre una especie de balcón y tenían algunas semejanzas con sus padres.  
\- ¿Qué son estas cosas? - Preguntó Jack.  
\- Estas deben ser las armaduras Defenderbuster de mi padre... - Susurró Andy.  
\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Preguntó Jake.  
\- Yo... uh... como que creé mis propias Defenderbusters.  
\- ¿Qué es una Defenderbuster, de todos modos? - Preguntó Kelly.  
\- Es un tipo especial de armadura de Iron Man, o en el caso de Andy, Iron Boy; el cual está diseñado específicamente para vencer, o matar, a un miembro de la Orden de los Defensores. - Dijo G3. - Incluso hay una con la intención de vencer a Iron Man aquí.  
\- Espera, ¡¿creaste armaduras para matarnos?! - Espetó Gohan a Andy.  
\- ¡No...! Bueno, sí lo hice y pueden matarlos... pero no lo haría... a menos que no había otra opción...  
\- Bueno, creo que venir aquí fue en vano, no encontramos nada. - Dijo Cameron.  
\- En realidad, sí lo hicimos, miren. - Dijo Kelly.  
Todos voltearon hacia donde Kelly estaba señalando y vieron un pequeño pedestal con un chip de inteligencia artificial encima de éste. Los niños corrieron al pedestal y Cameron tomó el chip, notando que contenía una IA.  
\- Es un chip de IA, como el de Cortana. - Dijo la joven Spartan.  
\- Sin embargo, parece estar desactivado, por ahora, de lo contrario se habría proyectado en el chip cuando lo tocaste. - Dijo Andy.  
\- Tal vez nuestros padres almacenaron información para nosotros en esta IA. - Soltó Gohan.  
\- O tal vez es el reemplazo de Cortana, quiero decir, ella ha estado en servicio desde hace unos veinticinco años. - Dijo Boruto.  
\- Cállate, Boruto, Cortana estará en servicio durante muchos años más. - Espetó Cameron.  
\- Yo solo decía.  
\- ¿Cómo podemos activar esta cosa? - Preguntó Jack.  
\- Por ahora, debemos salir, pensaremos en cómo activar esta IA después. - Dijo Kelly.  
\- Estoy de acuerdo, bueno, es hora de volver. - Dijo Gohan.  
\- Tal como lo prometimos. - Suspiró Cameron y puso la IA en su bolsillo.  
Todos, excepto Jack y Laura, se retiraron de la sala, mientras que la mapache y el esqueleto se quedaron mirando a las Defenderbusters.  
Notando que Jack y Laura no estaban con ellos, Cameron se detuvo y se volvió para ver a dónde habían ido, mientras que los otros tomaron el camino adjunto al que los había llevado a la sala de armaduras.  
En el puente que conducía a la segunda habitación, los niños vieron desde diez metros de altura cómo Cortana, Pepper y Dudley reparaban a Cytro. Mientras miraban a su alrededor, los niños vieron varias armas, muchos proyectos a medio construir, y cientos y cientos de mapas y planos, todos esparcidos en las mesas y el suelo. En la parte trasera del lugar, también vieron que había una cama matrimonial, y asumieron que era donde Dudley y Pepper dormían.  
\- Este lugar es increíble. - Dijo Jake.  
\- ¡Shhh! - Espetó Kelly con un susurro. - ¡¿Quieres que nos descubran?!  
\- Lo siento.  
\- ¡Silencio, no dejan que escuchemos lo que dicen! - Dijo G3.  
Los niños se movieron un poco más cerca del borde del puente y se quedaron en silencio.  
\- Siento tener que ser una carga, Dudley. - Dijo Cytro.  
\- No te preocupes, Cytro, estarás bien en un santiamén. - Dijo Pepper mientras le retiraba la armadura pectoral.  
\- Gracias por cuidar de mí, señora Puppy. - Dijo Cytro.  
\- Te he dicho un millón de veces que me llames Pepper y te dejes de formalidades; señora Puppy me hace sentir vieja... y ni siquiera pienses en usar mi edad como argumento.  
\- Sólo iba a decir que llamar a una persona por su apellido está en mis protocolos, pero ya que lo menciona...  
\- No tientes tu suerte, Cytro.  
\- Créeme, Cytro, no es una buena idea para hacerlo. - Dijo Dudley con una sonrisa. - Cariño, por favor, dame el fundidor de plasma, tengo que cortar esta pieza de la armadura si queremos arreglar nuestro amigo de hojalata.  
\- Te he dicho un millón de veces que no está hecho de hojalata, es... - Intentó decir la bioandroide azul.  
\- Sé que no lo es, Cortana, es forcidium bio-orgánico, pero es sólo una expresión. - Dijo el perro mientras Pepper le entregaba la herramienta que necesitaba. - Gracias, cariño.  
\- De nada. - Dijo la pelirroja mientras le sonreía al perro - Necesitamos un nuevo generador ARC para Cytro, éste está dañado sin posibilidad de reparación.  
\- Activa tu generador de emergencia, tenemos que sacarte el generador ARC dañado antes de que explote.  
\- Activando de energía de emergencia. - Dijo Cytro mientras se apaganba momentáneamente.  
Mientras Cytro se apagaba, Dudley activó el fundidor de plasma, cortó los cables y soportes que sostenían el generador ARC en su lugar, luego se puso un par de guantes de protección y cuidadosamente retiró la fuente de energía del androide.  
Entonces Dudley le entregó el generador ARC a Pepper, quien lo dejó sobre la mesa y comenzó a desarmarlo.  
\- ¿Mi núcleo de energía ya no es un peligro? - Preguntó Cytro mientras se encendía de nuevo.  
\- No, ya lo desarmé. - Dijo Pepper mientras preparaba un nuevo generador ARC.  
\- Estoy encantado de escuchar eso...  
\- Cortana, inicia los protocolos de reparación de sistemas y la purga de la base de datos de Cytro.  
\- ¿Purga de mi base de datos?  
\- Hay un par de virus informáticos que están tratando de enviar datos desde nuestra posición de los lugartenientes del Mesías. - Dijo Cortana mientras se proyecta a sí misma en el pecho de Cytro. - Pero no temas, mi amigo, ya he hecho una copia de seguridad de tus datos importantes, por lo que no perderás nada.  
\- Es un alivio.  
\- Entonces, ¿qué pasó, amigo?  
\- Según lo ordenado, me encontraba escaneando los planetas en busca de cualquier signo de algún miembro con vida de la Resistencia. Yo había terminado de escanear Kashyyyk, y me entristece informar que el planeta es ahora una tierra estéril y los wookiees están probablemente extintos...  
\- Esos monstruos... - Gruñó Pepper. - ¿Cuántos estimas que todavía viven?  
\- Menos de un centenar, pero ya que están ocultos, me temo que se extinguirán con el tiempo si la Resistencia no detiene a las fuerzas del Mesías pronto.  
\- ¿Cualquier otro dato que quisieras compartir? - Suspiró Dudley.  
\- El último Nameku murió en la batalla, y finalmente encuentré rastros de miembros de la Resistencia.  
\- ¿A quién encontraste? - Preguntó Pepper con interés.  
\- Deberías hablar en plural, Pepper...  
\- ¡¿Plural?! ¿Te refieres a que...?  
\- Sí, los datos que recogí confirman que Shining Armor y Nicholas J. Fury, así como y sus respectivos grupos, siguen vivos.  
\- ¿Has encontrado a alguien más? - Dijo Dudley.  
\- Me temo que no... Pero aún sigue siendo una gran noticia, ¿verdad?  
\- Por supuesto. - Sonrió el perro. - Acabo de terminar las reparaciones en el Halcón, encontraremos a Shining y Fury muy pronto.  
\- Todavía no, todavía tengo que asegurarme que los sintezoides de Ultrón no puedan encontrarse con nosotros por accidente, y con los virus que puso en mi amigo de metal, finalmente tengo una muestra de su programación estándar. Ahora nadie será capaz de encontrarnos. - Cortana sonrió mientras trabajaba en un par de paneles holográficos.  
\- Ultrón... él fue el que me hizo esto... - Gruñó Cytro.  
\- Lo sé, lo bueno fue que todavía tenía los esquemas de los Guardianes y la Cuna, y que tenemos el Teseracto, de lo contrario te habríamos perdido hace mucho tiempo.  
\- Gracias por recordarme lo inútil que era, Cortana.  
\- No lo quise decir de esa manera, sólo estaba diciendo que gracias a Penélope y Jack, todos estamos todavía aquí... oigan, tenemos invitados inesperados...  
Los adultos y los Creados miraron hacia donde estaban los niños, que a su vez trataron de escapar de alguna manera para evitar ser vistos.  
Mientras tanto, en la sala de armaduras, Jack y Laura estaban mirando a los trajes diseñados para matar a sus padres. Ambos estaban sentados delante de las Defenderbusters y estaban observando cada detalle de las armaduras, imaginando varios escenarios en los que sus padres se enfrentaron a los trajes y los derrotaron, a pesar de que las armaduras fueron diseñadas específicamente para derrotarlos.  
La sola acción de pensar en sus padres les hizo imaginar lo que pensarían de ellos en este momento. ¿Estarían orgullosos de las pequeñas cosas que habían logrado? ¿Serían capaces de estar a su altura? ¿Estarían orgullosos, de lo mucho que habían logrado mantenerse con vida, o estarían avergonzados porque no habían hecho nada para salvar el universo, en realidad? Los dos niños pasaron varios minutos tratando de encontrar una respuesta a estas y otras preguntas que seguían apareciendo en su mente.  
Y, ya que seguían haciéndose preguntas y mirando a las armaduras, su hermana más alta se acercó a ellos y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, haciéndolos salir bruscamente de sus pensamientos.  
\- ¿Hey, qué pasa? - Preguntó Cameron.  
\- Nada, es sólo que... - Dijo Laura.  
\- Es que estábamos pensando en nuestros padres y qué pensarían si nos vieran en este momento. - Suspiró Jack.  
\- Jack, tienes razón en una cosa... aunque no me gusta admitirlo. - Dijo Cameron. - Somos niños, no somos Defensores. Si hemos logrado básicamente nada es porque simplemente somos demasiado jóvenes, todavía tenemos cosas que aprender, todavía tenemos que entrenar, y luego nos convertiremos en leyendas, incluso más grandes de lo que nuestros padres jamás fueron.  
En ese segundo, el esqueleto y la mapache se sorprendieron por algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba. Cameron abrazó a ambos y sonrió un poco.  
Y estoy seguro de que dondequiera que nuestros padres estén, ellos están orgullosos de nosotros. - Dijo Cameron mientras rompía el abrazo. - Y vamos a hacer que se sientan aún más orgullosos cuando terminemos lo que ellos no pudieron. De alguna manera, vamos a derrotar el Mesías y vamos a salvar el universo.  
Jack y Laura sonrió un poco, entonces los dos se volvieron hacia las Defenderbusters y pensaron: "Haré que te sientas orgulloso de mí, papá."  
Luego ambos volvieron a salir bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando Cameron golpeó a ambos en el hombro y sonrió.  
\- Eso es por hacerme darles ese discurso cursi. - Dijo Cameron.  
\- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, hermana. - Dijo Laura mientras se frotaba el hombro adolorido.  
\- Creo que es hora de irnos, vayamos a reunirnos con los demás. - Dijo Jack mientras sonreía.  
Los otros dos asintieron con una sonrisa, pero luego su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando las alarmas se activaron en todo el complejo. Los niños ya habían pasado por un millar de ejercicios antes, pero algo les dijo que no se trataba de un simulacro.  
El trío de los niños gritó en horror, luego corrieron al segundo corredor.  
Mientras tanto, los otros niños habían tratado de ocultarse, pero era inútil, ya que en su intento de retroceder, habían tirado sin querer a James del puente, pero fue atrapado por Gohan. El joven mago no pudo hacer nada más que mirar hacia abajo y sonreír nerviosamente mientras Dudley, Pepper, Cytro y Cortana lo miraban a él y a sus hermanos de otros padres.  
\- ¡Les dije que esperaran fuera! - Espetó Cortana, visiblemente molesta.  
\- B-bueno... yo solo... - Tartamudeó Andy.  
En ese instante, todos soltaron un jadeo colectivo mientras la alarma de su hogar se activaban. Casi inmediatamente, Pepper corrió a la computadora principal y tecleó algunos comandos mientras revisaba los monitores, mientras Cortana proyectó un mapa estelar y analizó cada uno de los sistemas estelares en una fracción de femtosegundo.  
\- ¡Los escáneres de largo alcance detectan un pequeño grupo de batalla viniendo aquí! - Informó Pepper.  
\- No es un grupo de combate, es Ultrón y un contingente de sintezoides. - Suspiró Cortana en derrota.  
\- ¡Dudley, Pepper! - Dijo Jack mientras corría, siendo seguido por Laura y Cameron. - ¡¿Qué está pasando?!  
\- Cortana, ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de Ultrón nos encuentre? - Dijo Dudley, haciendo caso omiso de Jack.  
\- Su ETA es de alrededor de veinte minutos, pero ya desplegué Prometeos para retrasarlos, el Warden y las viejas armaduras de Tony están cargando el Halcón. - Dijo Cortana mientras un par de pantallas holográficas aparecía frente a ella.  
\- Pepper, ¿puedes arreglar a Cytro sola? - Preguntó Dudley.  
\- Lo intentaré... - Respondió la pelirroja.  
\- Yo te ayudaré. - Dijo Andy mientras los niños saltaron del puente.  
\- Excelente, niños, vayan a empacar sus cosas ahora; Cortana, necesito tu ayuda para configurar el Halcón, y usa las armaduras de Andy para recoger sus cosas. - Dijo Dudley mientras se alejaba corriendo.  
La Creada se desmaterializó mientras Andy comenzó a ayudar a su madre a reparar a Cytro, y mientras los niños corrían de vuelta a sus cabañas para empacar sus cosas, tomando sus maletas y llenándolas con lo que atesoraban más y lo que necesitaban más.  
Unos minutos más tarde, los niños estaban poniendo sus maletas y equipo en uno de los compartimentos de carga del Halcón Milenario, mientras que las armaduras de Andy y Tony estaban cargando otras bahías con las pertenencias de Dudley y Pepper, los recursos médicos, paquetes de alimentos, tanques de agua y varias otras cosas importantes.  
Tan pronto como el Halcón fue cargado, las armaduras entraron en otra bodega de carga y se desactivaron a sí mismas, y se quedaron ya fuera de pie contra la pared o se plegaron a sí mismas en maletines.  
Después, los niños corrieron a ver si había algo más que había que hacer antes de que evacuar el lugar. Mientras tanto, Dudley se quitó la máscara de soldar y le dio un pulgar arriba a Cortana para que ella probara los motores. La Creada asintió y encendió los motores del Halcón, los cuales parecían funcionar bien.  
\- Fija el curso, Cortana, usa los datos de Cytro para encontrar un planeta apto para establecer una nueva guarida. - Dijo Dudley.  
\- Ya lo hice, Dudley. - Dijo Cortana mientras se materializaba fuera del carguero.  
\- Pepper, ¿ya terminaste? - Preguntó Dudley a través de su comunicador.  
\- Tengo problemas para calibrar sus sistemas de puntería, pero Andy ya tiene a ANTIS arreglándolos por nosotros.  
\- Excelente, aborden el Halcón, y activen la secuencia de autodestrucción de esta base. - Dijo Dudley.  
\- Lo haré.  
Dudley se bajó del techo del Halcón Milenario y se sacudió el hollín de sí mismo, luego miró a los niños y les hizo un ademán para que abordaran el carguero.  
Los niños estaban a punto de abordar la nave, pero sucedió algo inesperado.  
El techo de lo que antes llamaron hogar se derrumbó, dejando un enorme agujero y provocando una espesa nube de polvo. Los niños y el perro tosieron mientras el polvo se disipaba, y cuando la nube de polvo desapareció, Dudley se quedó sin aliento y apretó los dientes.  
Delante de los niños, pudo ver un montón de copias de todos los antiguos Defensores, todos ellos que rodeando a uno de los más infames lugartenientes del Mesías.  
Ultrón los había encontrado.  
\- Maldición... debe haber utilizado las llaves electrónicas de mis prometeos para esconderse de mi radar... - Dijo Cortana mientras se materializó junto a Dudley.  
\- Pagarás por lo que me hiciste, Ultrón. - Gruñó Cytro.  
\- Los niños, a bordo del Halcón y desaparecen! Cytro, Cortana y voy a distraer a ellos! - Dudley ordenó mientras miraba a Ultrón.  
\- Negativo, Dudley Puppy. Todos serán erradicados. - Dijo Ultrón mientras levantaba su mano derecha.  
Mientras Ultrón cargaba su rayo repulsor, una figura que llevaba una armadura voló dentro del hangar a velocidad supersónica, golpeó el androide en la cara, haciéndolo retroceder varios metros, entonces la figura disparó su unirrayo contra todos los sintezoides.  
Después de la figura hizo que los atacantes retrocedieran, la máscara de su casco se levantó y reveló ser nadie más que Pepper.  
\- Cytro, Cortana, saquen a los niños de aquí, Dudley y yo detendremos a Ultrón y los sintezoides tanto como podamos. - Ordenó Pepper.  
\- Mamá, no sabía que todavía tenías una armadura. - Dijo Andy, sintiéndose muy sorprendido, mientras corría hacia el Halcón.  
\- Andy, este no es momento para eso, tú y tus hermanos deben irse.  
La máscara del traje de Pepper bajó por sí sola y la mujer de la armadura se lanzó sobre Ultrón, sólo para que él la agarrara de la cabeza y la estrellara contra el suelo.  
Después de ver esto, Andy apretó los dientes y se lanzó al ataque, esquivando las manos de Dudley y Cytro mientras una de sus armaduras se ensamblaba sobre él. Una vez que el traje estaba completo, Andy levantó el vuelo y le disparó tres repulsores a Ultrón, pero éste simplemente los desvió con un movimiento de su brazo. Sin embargo, el joven Stark no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, por lo que disparó tres rayos repulsores más, que impactaron contra un escudo de energía rojizo.  
\- ¡ANTIS, escanea a Ultrón y busca debilidades! - Ordenó Andy a la IA de su traje.  
\- Me temo que es imposible, señor, el campo de energía que rodea a Ultrón no sólo es impermeable a cualquiera de sus armas, sino que también lo protege de cualquier tipo de hackeos y/o escaneos. - Explicó la IA.  
\- ¡Maldición!  
\- Cuidado a sus seis, señor.  
Andy intentó darse la vuelta, pero fue alcanzado por el sintezoide de Iron Man, que lo estrelló contra el suelo y le disparó un potente rayo repulsor en la espalda.  
\- Integridad de la armadura al 67%, se detectan contusiones múltiples. - Informó ANTIS mientras Andy trataba de levantarse.  
\- Sí, yo también las detecto... - Jadeó Andy.  
Andy jadeó y siguió tratando de levantarse, pero el sintezoide lo presionó contra el suelo con su pie y comenzó a cargar su unirrayo.  
\- Hora de morir. - Dijo el imitador de Iron Man, imitando perfectamente la voz de Tony Stark.  
\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A MI HIJO OTRA VEZ! - Rugió Pepper mientras se lanzaba salvajemente contra el androide.  
Pepper arrastró, golpeó y disparó contra el sintezoide, luego se disparó varios misiles y rayos repulsores, todos ellos estratégicamente dirigidos a las articulaciones del robot, dañándolo severamente. Y, por último, por si fuera poco, se disparó a su unirrayo y desintegró la mayor parte del androide que Ultrón había creado.  
Cuando Pepper derrotó al sintezoide de Iron Man, Ultrón envió a los imitadores Jack y Kitty en su contra, y al resto de los sintezoides contra Dudley, Cytro, Cortana y los jóvenes héroes.  
Dudley rugió mientras su pelaje blanco se volvía dorado y se erizó un poco, luego, sus pupilas desaparecieron por completo y se abalanzó contra los sintezoides de Gokú y Superman. Mientras tanto, Cytro atacó a los imitadores de John y Sly, volviéndose intangible por un segundo cuando las armaduras estaban a punto de tocarlo, así que éstas simplemente pasaron a través de él. Después, el androide se volvió tangible de nuevo y agarró los androides por las piernas y los golpeó contra el suelo.  
Sin embargo, a pesar de que Dudley, Pepper y Cytro estaban luchando contra seis androides y uno de los sintezoides habían sido destruidas, hubo diez máquinas aún en pie, que se abalanzó contra los niños.  
Cortana notó que convocó a más soldados y caballeros prometeos para luchar, siendo uno de ellos el Warden Eternal. Cortana se lanzó sobre los sintezoides mientras que el Warden transportado a Andy y lo recogió, a continuación, le llevará en el Halcón. Después de eso, la antigua androide se materializó en el carguero y se llevó todos los otros niños en el barco.  
Mientras tanto, Dudley agarró el Superman sintezoides para lanzarla contra el imitador de Goku, a continuación, se teletransportó delante del Halcón Milenario, atacando a los sintezoides que estaban después de los niños.  
Mientras que los tres creada, el perro y la mujer blindada siguieron luchando, notaron que Ultrón no se había movido en lo más mínimo, y que no podía significar nada bueno.  
Todos ellos eran bastante seguro de que el androide mal era la exploración y el aprendizaje de sus movimientos y estrategias, así como todos los detalles acerca de sus cuerpos y habilidades y armas, como si estuviera buscando cualquier debilidad o un momento de distration en la que podría atacar y derrotarlos en un hit.  
Mientras tanto, Ultrón levantó la mano y disparó un potente rayo contra el Halcón Milenario, el cual sufrió una grave brecha en el casco. Al ver el daño del carguero corelliano, Dudley gruñó y enseñó los dientes, ya que tenían un problema grave; con un agujero en el casco, el Halcón no sería capaz de salir de la atmósfera sin estallar en llamas, perdiendo todo el suministro de oxígeno o simplemente explotaría.  
\- ¡Cytro, repara la brecha en el casco, el Warden, Cortana, Pepper y yo distraeremos a Ultrón y los sintezoides! - Dijo Dudley.  
\- Trabajando en ello. - Dijo el androide.  
Dudley, Cortana, el Warden y Pepper se lanzaron al ataque, mientras que Cytro voló hasta la brecha en el Halcón para repararla.  
Rayos repulsores, proyectiles y difíciles de luz, rayos de energía y proyectiles explosivos estaban volando a diestra y siniestra, junto con piezas de metal y chispas que salían de los sintezoides que eran dañados.  
Dentro de la nave, Jack había proyectado una pantalla holográfica desde un dispositivo en su muñeca izquierda y trataba de forzar el cerrojo electrónico que Cortana había puesto la puerta del Halcón, pero a pesar de ser el mejor hácker orgánico en la galaxia, la programación de Cortana se adaptaba automáticamente a cualquier código que él usaba.  
\- ¡¿Por qué no has terminado todavía, Skellington?! - Espetó Cameron con rabia.  
\- ¡Si conoces a alguien más que pueda hackear un algoritmo Forerunner de cifrado de 6 millones de caracteres en menos de 6 días, con sólo un holo-proyector casero para hacerlo, me gustaría conocerlo! Si no es así, ¡cierra la boca y déjame trabajar! - Respondió Jack, visiblemente molesto. - ¡La programación de Cortana es, por mucho, la mejor en el universo, ni siquiera Ultrón ha sido capaz de pasar por ella!  
\- Deja de tratar entonces, que me molesta. - Ordenó Cortana.  
\- ¡Entonces, abre la maldita puerta! - Espetaron los jóvenes.  
\- No lo haré, se supone que deben ir al Borde Exterior, a Harvest. Mi prioridad es que ustedes sobrevivan, aunque sea a costa de la vida de Dudley, Pepper, Cytro y el Warden, o incluso la mía.  
\- ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! - Gritó la joven Spartan. - ¿Eres realmente lo suficientemente fría como para sacrificarlos?  
\- Lo siento, Cameron, pero le prometí algo a su padre antes de su muerte, y debo cumplir con mi promesa...  
\- ¡¿Una promesa?! ¡Me importa un carajo tu promesa a mi padre! ¡Especialmente si cuesta la vida de alguien!  
\- ¡Suficiente! ¡Estoy cansado de repetir esto una y otra vez! ¡Ustedes son la última esperanza del universo! Dudley y Pepper sabían perfectamente que iban a morir en algún momento, y si en ese momento el Mesías no había sido derrotado, entonces había que asegurarse que ustedes siguieran con vida. - Cortana explicó muy enojada. - No se han dado cuenta de eso, ¿verdad? Dudley, Pepper, Cytro, el Warden y yo estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas, porque los queremos... Sí, tal vez no somos sus padres, ni siquiera soy un ser orgánico del todo, pero tengo una conciencia y sé qué es el amor. Queremos que ustedes puedan sobrevivir por cualquier medio, no importa si morimos por eso.  
\- ¡No puede hacer eso! ¡Si ustedes mueren, estaríamos solos! - Dijo Kelly mientras derramaba una lágrima.  
\- Ya perdimos a nuestros padres, ¡no queremos perder la poca familia que todavía tenemos! - Dijo Andy desde su traje.  
\- Abre la maldita puerta, Cortana... - Dijo Cameron con un tono de ira y miedo. - ... Déjanos salvaros...  
Durante un momento, un silencio sepulcral llenó el Halcón Milenario, luego Cortana se materializó a sí misma delante de los niños mientras miraba al suelo.  
\- ... Lo siento... - Dijo la IA justo antes de desaparecer.  
Los niños soltaron un gruñido de frustración, y luego trataron de atacar la puerta para romperla, pero una serie de dispositivos fueron disparados desde las paredes, encarnándose en los brazos de los jóvenes héroes.  
En cuanto los niños sintieron el dolor agudo cuando los dispositivos se encarnaron en sus cuerpos, miraron sus brazos heridos y mostraron una expresión de desesperación.  
Los dispositivos en sus brazos eran anuladores de energía.  
En el momento en que se dieron cuenta de eso, los niños corrieron a la cabina del Halcón, observando a Cortana, el Warden, Dudley y Pepper peleando contra los sintezoides, pero no podían ver ni a Cytro ni a Ultrón.  
\- ¿A dónde fue esa chatarra caminante? - Preguntó Cameron.  
\- ¡Oye! ¡No le digas así a Cytro! - Espetó Jake.  
\- Estaba hablando de Ultrón, idiota.  
\- Oh...  
\- ¿Qué está haciendo Cytro allá arriba? - Preguntó Ben, señalando al androide reparando el agujero en el casco.  
\- Parece que está soldando algo... - Dijo Andy al entrar en la cabina. - Por cierto, gracias por ayudarme a salir de mi armadura... Por suerte puse un sistema a prueba de fallos en ella.  
\- Cállate, Stark. - Ordenó Jack.  
Mientras tanto, Cytro todavía estaba reparando el agujero en el Halcón, y estaba a punto de terminar, sólo necesitaba poner una última placa y que habría terminado, pero por desgracia, al igual que los demás, él no se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de Ultrón.  
El androide trabajaba tan rápido como podía, y después de cinco minutos, finalmente había logrado cerrar la brecha.  
\- Cortana, el Halcón está listo, saca a los niños de aquí... - Dijo Cytro mientras se levantaba.  
\- Yo no lo creo... - Dijo una voz mecánica.  
Cytro intentó darse la vuelta y atacar a Ultrón, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Cytro gruñó y bajó la mirada hacia su pecho, para ver cómo la mano de Ultrón había perforado su torso y ahora sostenía su fuente de poder.  
En el interior del Halcón, los niños vieron como Ultrón atacó a Cytro, y mientras tanto, Jake no pudo evitar golpear el cristal de la cabina lo más fuerte que podía. Cytro había sido uno de los mejores amigos de su padre, y como tal, él le había ayudado a Jake a saber cómo era su padre, y también se convirtió en el mejor amigo del niño. Sí, el androide había sido mucho más que una simple máquina, tanto para Max como para Jake, y ver cómo sus ojos estaban perdiendo lentamente su luz era simplemente devastador para el joven.  
\- Inútil desperdicio de tecnología. - Dijo Ultrón despectivamente. - Basta de juegos, Cortana, entrégame a los niños...  
Mientras que el maligno lugarteniente se deshacía de los restos de Cytro, Cortana se materializó frente al androide maligno, pero a diferencia de siempre, ahora estaba fulminando a Ultrón con la mirada y en lugar de su habitual color azul, ella estaba de color rojo sangre.  
\- Vas a pagar por esto, maldito pseudo-androide... - Gritó Cortana mientras una luz azul intensa cubría sus manos.  
\- Siempre tan humana, eres patética... - Susupiró Ultrón, visiblemente decepcionado. - Podrías haber vivido.  
\- Yo prefiero mil veces ser una máquina con complejo de humana y morir que ser como tú.  
\- Entonces tendrás lo que deseas...  
Cortana le disparó un potente haz de energía a Ultrón, el cual fue respondido por el androide con un rayo repulsor de igual potencia. Sin embargo, dado que Ultrón tenía una Gema del Infinito dentro de su pecho, el androide la usó para aumentar el poder de su rayo, empujando el ataque de Cortana de regreso a ella.  
La Creada apretó los dientes y trató de empujar el rayo de Ultrón, pero su poder no era nada comparado con el de una Gema del Infinito, y después de un corto periodo de tiempo, Cortana fue lanzada hacia atrás cuando el ataque de Ultrón la golpeó.  
Cortana sufrió un daño importante en el brazo y el pecho. Su piel de adamantium-forcidium se había resquebrajado y tenía un agujero significativo en el abdomen. Sin embargo, el rayo no sólo había dañado su cuerpo, sino que también había corrompido sus sistemas, pero no era la programación de control habitual de Ultrón, no, el virus estaba borrando todo su ser. Una vez que ella lo descubrió, ella sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de vencer a Ultrón, pero todavía podía retrasarlo.  
\- Decepcionante... Solías ser una digna oponente. - Dijo Ultrón mientras Cortana se levantaba lentamente.  
\- Tú nunca fuiste uno para mí, siempre me reí de tus estúpidos intentos para hackearme. - Espetó Cortana con una voz dañada.  
La Creada se puso de pie y golpeó la cara de Ultrón, abollando su armadura de adamantium, luego golpeó al malvado androide en el pecho varias veces y trató de golpearlo con el codo, pero Ultrón lo atrapó y usó su otro brazo para romper y arrancarle el brazo a Cortana. Después de eso, Ultrón la golpeó en la cara con su propio brazo y la arrojó con una patada mientras examinaba su cuerpo, notando que los golpes de Cortana habían dañado algo más que su recubrimiento. Se sintió impresionado y si hubiera podido reír entre dientes, él lo habría hecho.  
\- Impresionante. También mejoraste tu base de datos con conocimiento de todas las artes marciales en el universo. - Dijo Ultrón.  
\- También puedo decir que estoy impresionado, conoces los estilos de Gokú y Clark, y yo pensé que sólo yo los había presenciado. - Dijo Cortana con cansancio mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie y analizaba el daño en su cuerpo.  
\- Sus cuerpos demostraron ser bastante útiles, incluso después de su defunción.  
\- ¿Necrofilia? Pensé que odiabas todo lo relacionado con los seres orgánicos. - Rió la Creada burlonamente.  
\- Bromea todo lo que quieras, no puedes detenerme ahora, los niños están acabados.  
Cortana rió en voz alta en cuanto Ultrón dijo eso, lo que lo confundió un poco.  
\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - Preguntó Ultrón.  
\- Yo sabía de antemano que no podía detenerte. - Dijo Cortana con una sonrisa burlona. - Ese nunca fue mi plan, ni es mi trabajo el hacerlo. Sólo tenía que distraerte el tiempo suficiente.  
\- ¿Para qué?  
\- Para que conocieras a mi pequeño amigo... - Dijo la IA justo antes de desmaterializarse.  
Justo cuando Cortana desapareció, uno de los nuevos cañones del carguero corelliano disparó un potente haz de luz azul que golpeó a Ultrón justo en el pecho, perforando su escudo con bastante facilidad y dañándolo severamente.  
Dentro de la nave, Cortana se materializó dentro de la cabina del Halcón Milenario y cojeó hacia la consola de comandos, ingresando un último código en la navicomputadora, por lo que la nave inició el despegue.  
Mientras la nave se levantaba del suelo, Cortana cayó y miró a los niños, notando que mientras todos estaban llorando, sólo Cameron se había arrodillado a su lado.  
\- ¿C-Cortana? - Balbuceó Cameron mientras lloraba de tristeza.  
\- Siento que hayan tenido que ver todo eso... - Dijo la IA con cansancio. - Y lamento haber sido tan grosera...  
\- ¡Sólo resiste, te vamos a reparar, te curaremos!  
\- Cameron... te voy a decir las mismas palabras que le dije a tu padre hace mucho tiempo... - Respondió Cortana y miró a la Spartan con una débil pero amigable sonrisa. - ... No hagas una promesa a una chica, si sabes que no podrás cumplirla...  
\- La última vez que dijiste eso, te equivocaste...  
\- Es demasiado tarde para salvarme, Cameron... La mayor parte de mí fue destruida por Ultrón ahí abajo... No puedo recuperarme de ésta...  
\- Juro que te vengaré... vengaré a mamá, papá, Dudley, Cytro y todos los demás...  
\- No... Sólo hazme un favor... Vive tu vida más allá de ser un soldado... ama, juega, explora, sé feliz...  
La IA sonrió y dijo:  
\- Siéntate y abróchense los cinturones... Estamos a punto de entrar al hiperespacio...  
Los niños obedecieron sin replicar, pero nunca quitaron sus ojos de Cortana.  
\- Gracias, niños... Por hacer estos últimos diez años tan divertidos y tan agradables... - Dijo la IA mientras llacía tendida en el suelo. - Hagan todo lo que le dije a Cam, por favor... Pase lo que pase... Sean felices, permanezcan juntos... Sean humanos...  
Y dicho esto, el Halcón saltó al hiperespacio y los ojos y el cuerpo de Cortana se apagaron, indicando la muerte de la primera y la última de los Creados.  
Mientras tanto, Ultrón se levantó de un montón de escombros y se examinó a sí mismo, descubriendo de que las placas pectorales que mantenían la Gema de la Mente escondida, habían sido destruidas, dejando su Gema del Infinito a la vista. El androide enfureció, ya que ahora podía entender por qué Cortana no había sido capaz de repeler su ataque y por qué el cañón del Halcón Milenario lo había dañado tanto.  
Ultrón rugió y se lanzó contra Dudley, quien luchaba mano a mano con el sintezoide de Sentry. El perro ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado antes de ser lanzado al suelo, con cuatro costillas y el brazo derecho rotos, luego escuchó como algo cayó justo al lado de él, acompañado por el crujir de varios huesos y seguido por varios gemidos.  
No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que lo que había caído era su esposa Pepper, y justo antes de que pudiera usar su rabia contra las máquinas que los atacaban, Ultrón lo pisoteó en el pecho, rompiendo dos más de sus costillas y haciéndole toser sangre.  
\- ¿A dónde enviaron a los niños? - Preguntó Ultrón.  
\- Puedes matarnos ahora... Porque nunca te lo diremos... - Gruñó Pepper.  
\- No... tengo planes para ustedes.  
\- Nunca encontrarás a los niños... - Dijo Dudley.  
\- No tengo que hacerlo... Ellos vendrán a mí, porque tengo algo que ellos quieren.  
\- Ellos no saben nada acerca de las Gemas del Infinito... - Espetó Pepper.  
\- No me refería a la Gema de la Mente... - Dijo Ultrón y mientras levantaba a Pepper. - Curioso, sin la protección de Cortana, corromper tu armadura es un juego de niños.  
Ultrón soltó a Pepper mientras las luces de su traje se volvían rojas, luego, la armadura se paró sola y agarró por la camisa a Dudley.  
\- Llévenlos a Cybertron, junto con todo lo que tienen aquí. - Ordenó el androide.  
\- Eso no funcionará, Ultrón... - Dijo Dudley mientras algún tipo de armadura se ensamblaba sobre él.  
\- Incorrecto, los niños tienen fuertes lazos emocionales con ustedes, y eso será su perdición. - Respondió el androide delante de la cara de Dudley.  
El perro gruñó en desesperación. A pesar de que sabía que era inútil, él esperaba que los niños creyeran que él y Pepper estaban muertos, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que eso sólo serviría para que ellos buscaran venganza.  
Mientras una especie de casco se colocaba y sellaba en su traje, Dudley rogó a cualquier deidad que todavía estuviera viva, que los niños no fueran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para buscar venganza o para tratar de encontrarlos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2.- ¿La última esperanza?... No lo creo.

Era oficial.  
Los hijos de los Defensores lo habían perdido todo.  
Sus padres, su hogar, su familia...  
Ultrón se los había arrebatado todo lo que aún tenían, bajo órdenes del Mesías, claro estaba.  
Justo ahora, el Halcón Milenario estaba viajando a la velocidad de la luz, dirigiéndose al planeta Harvest, y dentro del carguero, los niños estaban devastados.  
Kelly lloraba amargamente en el hombro de Andy mientras él mismo trataba de mantenerse fuerte por el bien de su hermana, Jake se había encerrado a solas en uno de los compartimentos secretos del Halcón, Laura, Ben y Jack trataban de quitar las coordenadas que Cortana había puesto en la navicomputadora para mantener sus mentes alejadas de todo lo que había pasado, G3, James, Boruto y Gohan trataban de pensar en una forma de calmar a sus hermanos, y Cameron no se había alejado del cuerpo sin vida de Cortana, aún si sus hermanos le habían pisado las manos o tropezado con ella, varias veces. - Ya no llores, Kelly... Por favor... - Pidió Andy a su hermanastra mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, suprimiendo sus propias ganas de llorar.  
\- Voy a matarlos... Primero Ultrón y luego el Mesías... Les voy a arrancar la maldita cabeza... - Gruñó Cameron entre dientes mientras derramaba una lágrima.  
\- ¡Ultrón es mío, Cameron! - Espetó Jake mientras salía de su escondite.  
\- ¡Ese bastardo mató a Cortana!  
\- ¡También mató a Cytro!  
\- ¡Basta, ya es suficiente! - Espetó Jack.  
\- ¡No te metas en esto, Skellington! - Gritó la Spartan.  
\- ¡Déjalo en paz, Cam! - Dijo Laura.  
\- ¡Basta! ¡Debemos permanecer unidos y no pelear entre nosotros! - Dijo Boruto.  
\- Cálmense todos, tenemos que recordar quién es el verdadero culpable de todo esto. - Dijo Ben.  
\- ¡Es por eso que debemos a matar a Ultrón! - Espetó Kelly.  
\- La venganza no nos hará bien, y mucho menos traerá a Cytro, Dudley, Pepper y Cortana de vuelta. - Dijo Jack. - Todos a la bodega principal, ahora.  
Los niños se dirigieron al cuarto principal del Halcón Milenario a regañadientes, y ahí todos esperaron un segundo hasta que Jack, Laura y Cameron se les unieron. Una vez que todos estaban reunidos, Jack suspiró pesadamente y caminó al centro de la bodega. Mientras Cam, Andy, Kelly y Jake lo fulminaban con la mirada, él trataba de pensar cuidadosamente en sus siguientes palabras.  
\- Miren, lo he estado pensando por un buen rato, y llegué a a conclusión de que ustedes tienen razón, al menos en una parte, sí tenemos que ir tras Ultrón, y tras el resto de los lugartenientes del Mesías. - Soltó Jack. - Ya fue suficiente de su control sobre la galaxia, nueve años es demasiado tiempo.  
\- ¿Cómo lo haremos? - Preguntó Boruto. - Ni tú puedes hackear los códigos de Cortana, y si no lo haces, no lograremos ni siquiera cambiar el curso del Halcón.  
Todos voltearon a ver a Boruto con una expresión de sorpresa.  
\- ¿Qué? El que no me guste estudiar y que casi siempre reprobara los exámenes que Cortana nos hacía, no significa que no sepa nada de eso, simplemente no me gusta estudiar ni los exámenes. - Explicó Boruto.  
Jack frunció el ceño un poco y puso una mano sobre su barbilla, Boruto tenía razón, él era incapaz de hackear la programación de Cortana. Jack pensó un poco, luego sonrió un poco y chasqueó sus dedos.  
\- Bueno, en algo tienes razón, yo no puedo hackear los códigos de Cortana, pero quizás otra IA sí. - Dijo Jack.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó Gohan.  
\- A esto. - Dijo y caminó hacia Cameron.  
Todos mantuvieron sus ojos sobre Jack y entendieron a lo que se refería el esqueleto cuando vieron cómo sacaba el chip de IA que Kelly había encontrado en la sala de armaduras, del bosillo de Cameron.  
\- Bien pensado, sólo hay un pequeñísimo problema con tu plan, Jack, y es que la IA no está activada. - Dijo Andy.  
\- Entonces hay que activarla, y es ahí donde entras tú, Stark. - Dijo Jack.  
\- ¿Yo?  
\- Nadie de nosotros sabe de inteligencias artificiales como tú, digo, incluso creaste una.  
\- Tienes algo de razón, pero esto puede ser más complicado, así que necesito la ayuda de ANTIS.  
Jack asintió y se acercó a la armadura dañada de Andy, la cual seguía en el suelo, luego acercó su antebrazo izquierdo al traje, encendió su holoproyector y desplegó una pantalla holográfica para conectarse al sistema del traje.  
\- Según el contador de congelamiento, ANTIS debería estar en funcionamiento a partir de... ahora. - Dijo Jack mientras activaba unos códigos.  
\- Así es, señor. - Dijo una voz desde la armadura de Andy.  
\- Genial, sal de la armadura y únete a la fiesta.  
Una pequeña esfera de luz se proyectó fuera de la armadura y flotó hacia Andy, luego ésta creció en tamaño y se volvió del doble del tamaño de la cabeza de Andy, revelando ser la IA de su traje.  
\- ¿Hay algo en lo que le pueda ayudar, señor? - Preguntó ANTIS.  
\- Sí, activa esta IA. - Pidió Andy mientras tomaba el chip de IA.  
ANTIS no respondió, simplemente envió cada bit de información suya a la pequeña tarjeta en manos de su creador.  
\- ¿Por qué simplemente no le pedimos a ANTIS que hackee los códigos de Cortana? - Preguntó James.  
\- Fácil, ANTIS es una IA semi-inteligente, o sea que si bien está basado en la mente humana, no puede compararse a una IA inteligente como lo era Cortana, y menos a sabiendas de que ya no sólo era una IA, sino una Creada. - Explicó Andy.  
\- No entendí nadita.  
\- En pocas palabras, Cortana era mucho más poderosa que ANTIS.  
Justo en ese momento, ANTIS salió del chip de IA.  
\- ¿Y bien? - Preguntó Andy.  
\- En pocos segundos despertará, señor, estaba en una especie de hípersueño. Aunque me sorprendió saber que esa IA es extremadamente joven. - Explicó ANTIS.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó Cameron.  
\- Coloquen el chip en una terminal y lo sabrán.  
Cameron volvió a tomar el chip, lo introdujo en un holotanque y se alejó un par de pasos.  
Casi de inmediato, el holotanque despidió una tenue luz verde azulado, y justo después proyectó una esfera de luz del mismo color. La esfera pareció colapsar dentro de sí y brilló de nuevo, convirtiéndose en el holograma de una niña de 10 años muy parecida a Cortana, pero de color turquesa.  
\- Saludos, yo soy la IA Inteligente JNT 0732-10, pero pueden decirme Janette, si así lo desean. - Dijo la IA cortésmente.  
\- Te pareces mucho a Cortana. - Soltó Cameron.  
\- Lo sé, se podría decir que ella es mi madre. - Sonrió la IA. - Por cierto, ¿dónde está ella?  
En ese preciso instante, los niños callaron y miraron al suelo.  
\- Hay algo que debes saber... - Suspiró Jack.  
Todos miraron a Cameron y ésta caminó de regreso a la cabina, luego regresó a la bodega principal con el destrozado cuerpo de Cortana en sus brazos. Todos se hicieron a un lado mientras Cameron caminaba hacia la IA, quien no podía creer lo que veía.  
\- ¿C-cómo...? ¿Q-quién...? - Tartamudeó Janette.  
\- Ultrón la asesinó... - Dijo Cameron mientras apretaba sus puños. - Él nos encontró y la mató... junto a Dudley, Pepper y Cytro.  
Janette dio un gritito ahogado, luego miró al suelo y preguntó:  
\- ¿Cuándo?  
\- Hace un par de horas. - Respondió Jack.  
\- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y qué le pasó al Warden Eternal?  
\- En el Halcón Milenario, con rumbo a Harvest. - Dijo Laura. - En cuanto al Warden, Cortana le ordenó algo, y él y los Prometeos desaparecieron. Ahora no sabemos dónde están.  
\- Ya veo... - Suspiró la IA. - Supongo que necesitan mi ayuda, ¿no es así?  
\- Así es. Debemos ir a Cybertron a cazar a Ultrón, pero no podemos cambiar el curso. - Dijo Jake.  
\- Cybertron, ¿huh? - Dijo Janette. - Pero no creo que puedan vencer a Ultrón, y menos en este estado.  
\- Tomaremos el riesgo. - Dijo Cameron decididamente.  
\- Pero yo no. Mi programación dice que ustedes deben vivir...  
\- ¡Me importa un bledo lo que tu programación diga! - Rugió la Spartan. - Si no vas a ayudarnos, sal de nuestro camino.  
\- Al contrario, pienso ayudarlos, pero no del modo que quieren, sino del modo que necesitan.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - Preguntó Jack.  
\- A que completaré el trabajo de mi madre.  
\- ¿Completar? - Preguntó Jack.  
\- Síp, verán, según mis datos más recientes, su entrenamiento y educación están casi completos, lo cuál es bastante impresionante, pues han aprendido cerca del 70% de todo lo que sus padres sabían en sólo cuatro años. - Dijo Janette. - En fin, yo les enseñaré todo lo que ella y los demás no les enseñaron, y también prepararemos una nueva base, los recursos dentro de esta nave son suficientes para al menos dos meses, pero no hay que confiarnos, será mejor aterrizar en un planeta y conseguir más víveres.  
\- Conociendo a Gohan, es probable que sólo nos dure media semana. - Rió Jake entre dientes.  
\- ¡Oye! - Espetó el saiyajín híbrido aludido.  
\- ¿Cuál es el planeta habitable y con recursos más cercano? - Preguntó Cameron.  
\- En nuestra ruta hay varias opciones. - Dijo la IA y desplegó un mapa estelar holográfico. - Están Reach, Tatooine y Naboo, aunque con un ligero desvío casi al final de nuestro actual trayecto, podríamos llegar a Mon Calamari ó Sanghelios, y según los datos que Cytro recabó en todos estos años, todos esos planetas siguen siendo habitables.  
\- Vayamos a Tatooine. - Dijo Ben. - Es un planeta remoto y árido, pero es habitable y tiene suficientes escondites, quizá ahí podríamos refugiarnos durante algún tiempo y visitar sistemas cercanos para poder conseguir víveres, quizás incluso iniciar una pequeña granja de humedad para no arriesgarnos tanto.  
\- Sé que mi opinión les importa un carajo, pero de todos modos la diré. - Suspiró Kelly. - ¿No creen que es peligroso andar rondando por el espacio sin saber lo que hacemos? Digo, Ultrón no es el único lugarteniente del Mesías.  
\- No es que tu opinión no importe un carajo, Kelly... - Dijo Bolt amablemente.  
\- Pero sólo para aclarar, tu opinión importa menos que eso. - Dijo Laura mientras reía entre dientes.  
\- ... Lo que quería decir es que ella tiene razón, pero que teníamos eso en mente desde un principio.  
\- En eso tienen razón, mi madre y Pepper se encargaron de eso hace mucho tiempo. - Dijo Janette con una sonrisa. - Justo ahora hay un campo de energía que nos vuelve invisibles antes cualquier radar o ser.  
\- ¡Pero eso es imposible! - Dijo Andy. - ¡Yo mismo he intentado crear armaduras con camuflaje indetectable, pero hasta el forcidium ha sido incapaz de ocultar mis lecturas de midiclorias!  
\- Bueno, eso es porque necesitas una fuente infinita de energía. Cosa que tenemos alimentando el reactor de la nave.  
\- Eso es imposible, una fuente de energía ilimitada es simplemente inverosímil. - Soltó Gohan.  
\- Se nota que mi madre nunca les habló del Teseracto.  
\- Claro que lo hizo, ¿pero qué tiene que ver un cuerpo geométrico con todo esto? - Dijo Cameron.  
\- No, no, no, no, no me refiero a un teseracto, sino a EL Teseracto. - Dijo Janette mientras proyectaba una especie de cubo azul sobre su mano. - Esta es un holograma la apariencia del Teseracto, el verdadero está conectado al reactor del Halcón.  
\- Es brillante. - Dijo Bolt sin pensar.  
\- Bastante, y ha estado protegiéndonos y brindando energía a la base de Hoth desde que la establecieron. Aunque también es muy peligroso, el Teseracto podría desintegrarnos y esparcir nuestras moléculas a lo largo y ancho de este universo... quizás incluso algunas podrían terminar en otros universos.  
\- No me parece gran cosa. - Dijo Andy, tomando el pequeño holograma entre sus dedos.  
\- Por ese comentario, me doy cuenta de que mi madre omitió enseñarles todo detalle acerca de las Gemas del Infinito.  
Los niños callaron de nuevo durante varios segundos.  
\- ¿Las qué? - Preguntó Jack.  
\- Dudley y Cortana las mencionaron mientras reparaban a Cytro. - Dijo Jake con un dejo de tristeza.  
\- Bueno, será mejor que se sienten, esto tomará algo de tiempo, así que les resumiré la historia. - Sugirió la IA.  
Los niños tomaron la sugerencia de Janette y tomaron asiento mientras la joven IA volteaba hacia ANTIS.  
\- ANTIS, llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos, pero creo que he sido muy grosera contigo, así que... ¿Te importaría ayudarme? Transferiré toda mi base de datos a ti, supongo que puedes soportarla. - Dijo Janette.  
\- Eso creo. - Admitió la IA con un dejo de inferioridad.  
\- Tranquilo, tengo una pequeña idea.  
Dicho esto, Janette volvió a su estado de esfera y comenzó a fusionarse con ANTIS. Pocos segundos después, ambas IAs se separaron, Janette volvió a su estado de holograma, esta vez de cuerpo completo, y miró a la otra IA, suspirando y cruzando los brazos.  
\- ¿Piensas unirte o vas a permanecer como balón holográfico todo el tiempo? - Preguntó Janette a ANTIS.  
\- ... Seré honesto... Siento algo de pena... - Admitió ANTIS.  
\- ¿Qué le hiciste a ANTIS? - Preguntó Andy.  
\- Lo mejoré, creo que no le importó, él quería ser menos... ¿Cómo decirlo correctamente?... menos robótico. - Dijo Janette y tomó a ANTIS para sacudirlo. - ¡Ya sal de ahí!  
\- ¡Está bien, está bien!... Cielos, no tienes que ser tan brusca. - Espetó ANTIS, logrando que Janette lo soltara.  
Los niños oyeron suspirar a la IA masculina, luego vieron cómo poco a poco colapsaba sobre sí, luego ésta brilló intensamente y se transformó en el holograma de un joven de diez años de color naranja.  
\- Te dije que te verías bien. - Dijo Janette con una sonrisa.  
\- Creo que deberíamos concentrarnos en lo que debemos hacer. - Soltó ANTIS.  
\- Bien, apaga las luces, quiero que esto se vea genial.  
\- Es increíble el parecido que tienen Janette y Cortana. - Murmuró Laura.  
\- Eso es de esperarse, Janette es básicamente un duplicado de Cortana, pero de apariencia más joven. - Dijo Andy.  
Las luces del pequeño cuarto se apagaron y Janette proyectó seis imágenes, cada una mostraba una especie de nebulosa de diferente color, pero todos tenían el mismo brillo característico.  
\- Bien, mis nuevos amigos, antes de la Creación misma, existieron seis singularidades, luego el universo apareció de un estallido y los restos de esos sistemas fueron forjados en lingotes concentrados. - Dijo Janette.  
Mientras Janette explicaba la historia, las nebulosas de los hologramas se comprimieron y formaron una especie de rocas, las cuales seguían teniendo el mismo brillo.  
\- Esos lingotes ahora son conocidos como las Gemas del Infinito. - Explicó ANTIS. - Espacio, Tiempo, Alma, Poder, Mente y Realidad. Cada una de las gemas sólo puede ser empuñada por seres de extraordinaria fuerza.  
\- Juntas, las Gemas del Infinito hacen a su portador equivalente a un dios, dándole el suficiente poder para enfrentar a seres como el Tribunal Viviente, los Dioses de la Destrucción o incluso los Creadores del Multiverso, y lograr una victoria, pero aún existen seres, como el Mesías, que pueden vencer a quien porte las gemas, como fue demostrado cuando el Mesías mató a Thanos con relativa facilidad. - Explicó Janette.  
\- Y dado que nuestro universo es en realidad la mezcla de al menos siete universos diferentes... Hay cuatro juegos de estos objetos, significando que en total existen veinticuatro Gemas del Infinito. Hasta ahora sabemos que Ultrón y Brainiac poseen dos de las Gemas de la Mente, que Starscream posee una de las Gemas del Poder, que el Doctor M tiene el Aether y que Taneleer Tivan posee al menos dos. Todo esto nos hace pensar que los otros seis lugartenientes del Mesías tienen Gemas del Infinito también, aunque desconocemos el paradero del resto de las gemas.  
\- En cuanto a nosotros, nuestra gema es el Teseracto, que no es más que una cubierta para la Gema del Espacio.  
\- ¿Una cubierta? - Preguntó Jack.  
\- Sí, algunas de las gemas tienen cubiertas que fueron creadas por ciertas culturas, con el fin de poder aprovechar el poder de las Gemas, como el Cetro Chitauri, el Teseracto y los Elementos de la Armonía, o simplemente no parecen tener forma sólida, como el Aether, que es líquido. Pero aún con sus cubiertas o en sus formas originales, las gemas son extremadamente peligrosas, muy pocos seres han podido sostener una sin ser desintegrados. - Explicó Janette mientras mostraba los hologramas de cada gema que mencionó.  
\- Y hay un pequeño detalle que tal vez no mencionaron ni Dudley, ni Pepper, ni Cortana, ni Cytro... - Dijo ANTIS.  
\- ¿Y qué es? - Preguntó Laura con ansia.  
\- Eso tendrá que esperar, pronto llegaremos a Tatooine, vayan a abrochar sus cinturones de seguridad, saldremos del hiperespacio en un par de minutos. - Dijo Janette.  
\- ANTIS, hazme un favor y activa el Mark VII. - Dijo ANTIS.  
\- A la orden, señor. - Dijo ANTIS y volvió a su forma de esfera.  
\- Laura, sígueme a la cabina, vayamos a ver si nuestro tiempo en el simulador de cazas nos ayuda con esto. - Dijo Ben.  
Laura, Ben y la esfera de luz naranja salieron del área de carga, y a los pocos minutos, la nave se sacudió de forma más bien violenta.  
\- Creo que odio los viajes espaciales. - Soltó Bolt.  
\- Te secundo. - Dijo G3.  
\- Esta nave es más vieja que todos nosotros juntos, ahora saben porqué se sacude tanto. - Dijo Janette. - Pero tranquilícense, tocaremos tierra en un par de minutos.  
Y tal como lo había dicho Janette, la nave tocó tierra poco después.  
\- Pueden desabrochar sus cinturones, pero lleven sus armas si piensan salir. - Sugirió la IA.  
\- No te preocupes, de todos modos no pensábamos andar indefensos por ahí. - Dijo Cameron.  
Los niños desbrocharon sus cinturones y se levantaron, desentumiéndose después del viaje de más de diez horas.  
\- Muy bien, lo ideal sería usar el Halcón como refugio temporal, pero obviamente no podemos cocinar aquí. - Dijo Jack.  
\- Un momento, antes de salir deben usar la "Etiqueta." - Indicó Janette. - Por poco lo olvidamos.  
\- ¿Quisieran por una vez decir el término y lo que es para que no nos quedemos con la maldita duda? - Espetó Jake visiblemente molesto.  
\- No seas grosero, Jake, simplemente no sabemos qué es lo que mi madre no les dijo y qué si les dijo. - Explicó Janette. - En fin, la "Etiqueta" es un pequeño invento de Dudley Puppy, consiste en un parche electrónico que sólo puede retirar la persona que lo usa. Tiene como función el crear el mismo campo de indetección que tiene esta nave, pero a una escala menor y de forma más portátil, aunque debido a que no tiene la misma potencia que el Teseracto, los parches no los ocultarán a la vista de otros seres, al menos en un rango de unos 70 metros.  
\- Genial. - Dijo G3 con una sonrisa. - ¿Y dónde están?  
\- En la cabina de mando, dentro de una caja negra con el logotipo del UNSC.  
El joven cyborg fue hasta la cabina y tomó la caja, luego volvió al área de carga y la abrió, tomando una especie de parche que despedía el mismo brillo que el Teseracto.  
\- ¿Dónde se supone que lo usemos? - Preguntó Ben mientras tomaba una Etiqueta también.  
\- Preferiblemente debajo de sus ropas, a la altura de sus costillas. - Dijo Janette. - Y antes de irse, Cameron, tienes que meterme a tu armadura.  
\- ¿Cómo? - Preguntó la Spartan.  
\- Ponte tu armadura, saca mi chip de esta terminal e insértalo en la ranura en la parte trasera de tu casco.  
Mientras los niños tomaron una Etiqueta y se la pusieron donde Janette les había indicado, Cameron hizo lo mismo con rapidez y luego miró a su muñeca y vio el enorme dispositivo, con apariencia similar al viejo Omnitrix, luego presionó un par de botones y activó una secuencia que hizo que el reloj fuera transformándose poco a poco, al igual que sus ropas, envolviendo a la joven de cabello castaño en una armadura muy similar a la de su padre, sólo que de un tono de verde ligeramente menos oscuro. Una vez que el traje de Cameron estuvo listo, la IA se transfirió de nuevo a su chip y la Spartan lo sacó de la terminal, luego lo miró un segundo y pasó su mano izquierda por la nuca de su casco, tratando de buscar la ranura que Janette había mencionado. Una vez que pudo sentirla a través del traje anatómico de la armadura, Cameron cuidadosamente insertó el chip en la ranura e inmediatamente una muy desagradable sensación fría comenzó a esparcirse sobre su cuerpo desde su nuca. La Spartan no pudo evitar temblar violentamente y soltar un grito ahogado mientras aquella sensación fría recorría su ser.  
\- Lamento causarte incomodidades, creo que debí avisarte que la nueva versión del gel informático es increíblemente fría cuando comienza a regarse por el traje. - Dijo Janette. - Creo que supuse que mi madre te habría hecho experimentar esa sensación antes de esto.  
\- Ya no importa, ya es tarde para lamentaciones... - Dijo Cameron con un suspiro mientras su cuerpo se recuperaba de aquella desagradable sensación. - Prepárense, Defensores.  
\- Yo siempre estoy preparada. - Dijo Laura mientras giraba su bastón entre sus dedos.  
Los otros niños iban asintiendo uno a uno, mientras que Cameron volvió a cargar el cuerpo de la compañera de su padre y la llevó a una de las bodegas de carga, donde la colocó con cuidado en una caja, a manera de ataúd. Sin embargo, en la bodega principal, Kelly sólo miraba el Hueso-Láser de su padre con tristeza. Andy lo notó así que caminó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado derecho.  
\- Kelly, ¿estás segura de que quieres salir? - Preguntó Andy a su hermanastra.  
Kelly suspiró y miró a su hermanastro mientras ponía el arma de su padre en una funda amarrada a su cinturón.  
\- Papá no hubiera querido que te dejara sin supervisión, Andy. - Kelly sonrió débilmente.  
\- También te quiero, hermanita. - Dijo el pelirrojo mientras abrazaba a Kelly.  
\- Soy doce días mayor que tú, Andy.  
El pelirrojo sonrió y rompió el abrazo, luego se levantó y caminó hacia la entrada del Halcón mientras uno de sus trajes se ensamblaba pieza por pieza, sobre su cuerpo.  
Una vez que los jóvenes héroes estaban fuera de su nave, ésta desapareció de vista y se los niños se confundieron un poco.  
\- Escondí la nave para que no nos detectaran, pero descuiden, ANTIS y yo podemos localizarla sin problemas. - Dijo Janette por los comunicadores de todos.  
\- Bien, ahora sigamos... - Dijo Jack.  
Luego de un par de horas, los Defensores llegaron a una pequeña granja de humedad, la cual estaba casi completamente sepultada bajo la arena.  
\- ¿Están seguros que aquí hay evaporadores de humedad? - Preguntó Kelly.  
\- Según los datos, esta región de Tatooine tenía una granja de humedad que pertenecía a un tal Owen Lars. Los evaporadores están en mal estado, pero dado que los otros que hemos detectado son irreparables... - Soltó Janette.  
\- Entendemos. - Dijo Laura. - En fin, vamos, chicos, hay que cavar.  
\- Qué mal que no trajimos palas... - Suspiró G3.  
\- Es increíble que entre todas las cosas que tienes dentro, no tengas una pala. - Dijo Jake.  
\- Basta. - Espetó Boruto. - ¿Cómo sacamos estas cosas?  
\- Parece que nuestro temerario líder tiene una idea. - Dijo Cameron mientras señalaba al esqueleto.  
Todos voltearon a ver a Jack, quien había puesto una mano sobre la punta de un evaporador, luego la masa verde en su brazo derecho se comenzó a extender sobre la máquina, y una vez que estaba completamente cubierto, el cabello de Jack se volvió dorado y el esqueleto comenzó a jalar el evaporador hasta que logró sacarlo de la arena.  
Andy rápidamente se acercó al evaporador y lo analizó.  
\- Sí, está bastante dañado, pero creo que incluso podría hacerlo portátil. - Dijo Andy.  
\- Sacaré los demás evaporadores mientras se llevan éste al Halcón. - Dijo Jack.  
\- Mejor traeré el Halcón acá, así podremos guardar los evaporadores. - Dijo Andy mientras se echaba el evaporador sobre el hombro.  
\- ¿No es eso algo arriesgado?  
\- Creo que ya superamos el margen de lo arriesgado cuando tuvimos que abandonar nuestro hogar en Hoth.- Dijo Cameron.  
\- Como sea, volveré pronto. - Dijo Andy.  
El chico de la armadura azul, roja y blanca se fue volando mientras los demás veían a Jack sacar los demás evaporadores de humedad.  
Varios minutos después, el Halcón Milenario aterrizó cerca de la granja de humedad y Andy flotó fuera del carguero mientras Cameron, Jake, G3, Gohan y Jack cargaban los demás evaporadores dentro de la nave.  
\- Parece que nos sacamos la lotería con esta granja. - Soltó Andy mientras su máscara se levantaba.  
\- Señor, debo informarle, hay señales extrañas emanando de un sector cercano a lo que antes era Anchorhead. - Reportó ANTIS. - Logré captarlas antes desde aquí, pero usando los radares del Halcón logré confirmar que era una señal fija y no una falla.  
\- ¿Alguna que deba preocuparnos?  
\- No, pero es un tanto... familiar...  
\- ¿Deberíamos investigar? - Preguntó Cameron mientras salía de la nave.  
\- Sugeriría que sí, dentro de lo más reciente en la base de datos del Halcón Milenario, había un par de datos que indicaban que hay otros supervivientes, además de nosotros. - Dijo Janette. - Pero deberíamos ser cautelosos y no bajar la guardia ni por un segundo, no sabemos si los supervivientes son paranoicos o amistosos.  
\- Suban al Halcón, entonces, quiero probar si soy tan bueno pilotando cargueros como lo soy pilotando cazas... al menos en el simulador. - Dijo Ben.  
\- ¡Pido ser copiloto! - Dijo Laura mientras corría hacia la cabina.  
Los niños asintieron y abordaron el carguero, luego éste despegó y se dirigió hacia el punto de donde se emitía la señal extraña.  
Luego de un vuelo bastante corto, principalmente por el poderoso motor del Halcón, Ben y Laura aterrizaron la nave a las faldas de una montaña. Pocos momentos luego del aterrizaje, Cameron y Andy dirigieron al grupo de jóvenes a una enorme cueva, varias decenas de metros sobre el suelo.  
Tras caminar por varios minutos por la imponente cueva, los chicos se encontraron frente a una enorme puerta.  
\- Parece que Tatooine no está tan desierto de vida como creíamos. - Dijo G3.  
\- ¿Quién estará detrás de esta cosa? - Preguntó Laura mientras giraba su bastón en sus dedos. - ¿Amigo, enemigo o neutral?  
\- Lo averiguaremos en cuando abra la puerta. - Dijo Jack mientras se acercaba a una consola junto a la puerta.  
Al llegar frente a la consola, Jack activó su holoproyector y se preparó para hackear la seguridad de la puerta y averiguar qué o quién se estaba escondiendo tras ella. Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que su holoproyector se había conectado sin problemas a la consola, tal y como lo hacía en la base de Hoth.  
Varios minutos pasaron, y los demás Defensores comenzaron a impacientarse, por lo que Cameron y Laura caminaron hacia él.  
\- ¿Por qué tardas tanto? - Espetó Cameron.  
\- ¿Otro algoritmo cifrado de 6 millones de caracteres Forerunner? - Preguntó Laura.  
\- No, y lo dijiste mal. - Dijo Jack sin apartar sus ojos del holoproyector. - Es sólo que esta cosa se conectó al sistema sin problemas.  
\- ¿Entonces porqué tardas tanto? - Preguntó Cameron con molestia.  
\- Porque es imposible, mi holoproyector se conectaba a la base de Hoth porque el sistema operativo de mi aparato tenía la misma configuración y cifrado que la programación avanzada de Cortana.  
\- Entonces es posible que esto sea una base de la Resistencia. - Dijo Janette. - Pero no se hagan ilusiones, podría estar abandonada desde hace tiempo.  
\- No lo creo, aquí dice que usaron la puerta recientemente.  
\- Bueno, entonces abre la puerta, iré a decirle a los otros que se preparen. - Dijo Cameron mientras tomaba el rifle de asalto en su espalda y lo cargaba.  
Jack vio a la Spartan correr hacia los demás Defensores, y una vez que ella le asintió con la cabeza en confirmación, Jack abrió la puerta.  
Laura y Jack corrieron rápidamente con sus hermanos y hermanas mientras la puerta se abría lentamente, y cada milímetro que las piezas de la puerta se separaban, los jóvenes héroes se ponían más y más nerviosos.  
Los niños apagaron toda fuente de luz que tenían y se quedaron en una oscuridad absoluta, donde lo único que podían oír era su propia respiración y cómo la puerta seguía moviéndose.  
Una vez que la puerta dejó de moverse, todos aguantaron la respiración por un segundo, esperando para actuar.  
Finalmente, luego de un efímero momento, un rayo rosa apareció en la oscuridad, dirigiéndose hacia los Defensores, lo que hizo que Andy reactivara su armadura y lograra crear un escudo deflector justo a tiempo. Sin embargo, el sonido similar al de cascos chocando contra el suelo y un zumbido igual al de las alas de un insecto agitándose, hicieron que los Defensores se pusieran en círculo, presionando sus espaldas uno contra el otro, creando escudos y reflejando ataques a diestra y siniestra.  
\- ¡Defensores, deténganlos! - Gritó Jack mientras hacía una bola de fuego en su mano derecha.  
Un rayo verde fue disparado contra Gohan, quien rápidamente juntó sus manos en su costado derecho y concentró su ki en ellas.  
\- ¡Kame-Hame-Ha! - Rugió Gohan mientras disparaba una poderosa onda de energía al rayo verde.  
Un escudo rosa detuvo el Kame-Hame-Ha de Gohan, y reveló que uno de sus atacantes era una especie de caballo con alas de insecto.  
Inmediatamente después de eso, los atacantes duplicaron sus esfuerzos para poner a los Defensores fuera de combate, pero Andy, James y Ben simplemente duplicaron en poder los escudos alrededor de sus hermanos, sin embargo, a su vez, esto sólo provocó que ellos ya no pudieran atacar sin que sus ataques les rebotaran.  
Poco a poco, los atacantes los rodearon y dejaron de atacar, pero aún los estaban amenazando.  
\- ¡Identifíquense ahora o serán destruidos! - Dijo una voz con un tono autoritario.  
\- ¡Ustedes primero! - Replicó Cameron.  
\- ¡No están en posición de hacer demandas! - Espetó una voz femenina distorsionada.  
\- Yo me fijaría bien antes de hacer declaraciones. - Dijo Andy mientras varios ojos de color azulado se encendían detrás de los atacantes.  
\- Protocolo Fiesta Salvaje activado. - Dijo ANTIS desde las armaduras que rodeaban a los oponentes desconocidos.  
Sólo dos segundos después que ANTIS hablara, los Defensores oyeron una especie de siseo, acompañado de un estruendoso zumbido.  
\- Muy bien, será hasta la muerte entonces... - Dijo una joven voz femenina.  
\- Como quieran... - Dijo James mientras ponía una mano sobre su varita. - ¡Avada Kedavra!  
Con un rápido movimiento, James sacó su varita y la apuntó a la oscuridad, haciendo que un débil rayo verdoso saliera de la punta de su varita, pero éste sólo impactó contra un escudo con un intenso brillo verde. Inmediatamente después, James sintió que una soga se amarraba alrededor suyo y lo jalaba lejos de sus compañeros, sin embargo, Ben logró cortar la soga antes que pudieran alejarlo demasiado, aunque no evitó que el joven mago cayera de bruces al suelo. Pero antes de que una roca pudiera aplastar su cabeza, Jack lo jaló de vuelta dentro del escudo.  
\- ¡Star, Shield, Flare, ustedes y yo defendemos! ¡Soul, Flurry, Disaster, Chrysalis, ustedes al frente! ¡Los demás, ataquen a los que nos rodean!  
\- ¡Stark, usa las armaduras para distraer a nuestros atacantes! ¡Defensores, ajusten sus armas y ataques sólo para aturdir! - Ordenó Jack.  
\- ¡¿Aturdir?! ¡¿Estás demente?! - Preguntó Cameron mientras seguía disparando municiones vivas.  
\- ¡Sí, pero eso no viene al caso ahora! - Rió el esqueleto.  
Muy a regañadientes, Cameron sacó el cartucho de municiones vivas de su arma y cargó uno de aturdidoras, para luego seguir disparando.  
Sin embargo, a pesar de que aún si sólo querían aturdir a sus oponentes, sus ataques y disparos eran bastante fuertes, pero no tenían la fuerza suficiente para traspasar los escudos de sus atacantes, pero lo malo del asunto era que dichos escudos parecían estar acercándose a ellos.  
Ante la inminente amenaza de quedar completamente acorralados, Jack apretó los dientes en desesperación y trató de pensar en un plan rápido para evitar quedar completamente indefensos.  
A los pocos segundos, Jack chasqueó sus dedos.  
\- ¡Lo tengo! - Dijo Jack súbitamente. - ¡Defensores, activen escudos y cúbranse los ojos! ¡ANTIS, Janette, usen los códigos de mi holoproyector para encender las luces!  
\- ¡No es momento para tus locas ideas! - Espetó el pelirrojo.  
\- ¡Sólo hagan lo que digo!  
Los Defensores lanzaron un par de escudos burbuja al mismo tiempo que James y Ben usaban magia y la Fuerza para conjurar más escudos, luego todos cerraron los ojos y las luces se encendieron de golpe, cegando a los atacantes.  
\- ¡Stark, usa las armaduras para someter a nuestros atacantes! - Ordenó Jack.  
\- ¡De eso estoy hablando! - Dijo Andy. - ¡Ya oíste a nuestro temerario líder, ANTIS!  
Pocos momentos después, los jóvenes Defensores oyeron varios gemidos de dolor acompañados de varios golpes contra el suelo y las paredes de la cueva. Luego los Defensores abrieron los ojos y vieron que sus atacantes eran un grupo más bien numeroso de equusianos, donde sólo dos eran adultos.  
Al notar eso, los Defensores bajaron sus armas un poco y desactivaron sus escudos, pero seguían cautelosos sólo por si acaso.  
Y para su mala suerte, un unicornio blanco con melena y cola azules con una cicatriz que aparentemente había inutilizado su ojo izquierdo, quien vestía una raída capa negruzca y una abollada armadura dorada, le lanzó un rayo con su cuerno a la armadura que lo mantenía sometido, luego arremetió contra los Defensores, sólo para que Jack hiciera lo mismo, lanzándole un extremo de su blandialma a las patas, logrando derribarlo mientras sacaba su sable de luz de su torso y lo colocaba a milímetros de la cara del unicornio blanco.  
\- ¡Papá! - Gritaron varios de los equusianos.  
\- ¡Tranquilos, no tengan miedo! - Dijo el unicornio sin una sola pizca de temor. - Hagan lo que quieran conmigo, pero dejen a los demás en paz.  
\- Espera, ¿a qué te refieres? - Dijo Jack mientras bajaba su sable de luz.  
\- ¿No fueron enviados por el Mesías a matarnos?  
\- No, por supuesto que no.  
Jack apagó su sable de luz y lo puso de vuelta dentro de su torso, luego retrajo su blandialma y dejó que el unicornio se pusiera de pie.  
\- ANTIS, suelta a los demás. - Dijo Jack.  
\- Muy bien, eso lo confirma, eres un demente. - Soltó Jake mientras las armaduras soltaban a los demás equusianos.  
Una vez que el unicornio blanco y los demás equusianos fueron liberados, el primero se puso frente a Jack y lo miró con severidad durante un tiempo, recibiendo una mirada igual por parte del joven esqueleto.  
A los pocos momentos, el unicornio y el esqueleto suavizaron sus expresiones y suspiraron un poco.  
\- Jack Skellington. - Dijo el unicornio.  
\- Junior, mi padre era Jack Skellington a secas. - Corrigió Jack.  
\- Debí suponerlo, eres igual a tu padre, excepto en el cabello y tu ojo, esos los sacaste...  
\- De mi madre, sí, sólo que ella no tenía ojos verdes.  
\- Cierto, pero según el viejo Jack, su madre sí los tenía. - Aclaró el unicornio. - Bien, todos cálmense y...  
\- ¡Esta es la cosa más estúpida e irresponsable que has hecho en tu vida, Shining Armor! - Espetó la otra adulta con una voz distorsionada. - ¡No podemos confiar en ellos! ¡Debemos destruirlos!  
\- Twilight dijo exactamente las mismas palabras cuando le pedí que confiara en tí luego de la derrota en la Batalla de Sanghelios.  
\- ¡No me vengas con cursilerías! ¡Sabes que no funcionan conmigo!  
\- Eso dices, pero ambos sabemos que no es cierto, eres una cambiante, después de todo. - Dijo el unicornio mientras señalaba las alas de la cambiante.  
\- Cállate... - Replicó la cambiante mientras se sonrojaba un poco.  
\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - Preguntó Cameron.  
\- Al parecer estamos frente a lo que queda de los Defensores de Equestria. - Dijo Jack. - Bajen sus armas, Defensores, no van a atacarnos... Al menos creo que la mayoría de los ponis no lo harán, así que mantengan un ojo en los cambiantes y la alicornio.  
\- ¿Ves, Chrysalis? - Dijo Shining Armor con una sonrisa de victoria. - Ellos no van a hacernos daño.  
\- Aún no confío en ellos. - Dijo Chrysalis con un siseo.  
\- El sentimiento es mutuo, insecto. - Espetó Cameron.  
\- Yo tampoco confío en ellos. - Dijo la única alicornio del grupo.  
\- Supongo que ya somos cuatro, entonces. - Dijo Andy.  
\- Basta. - Espetaron Shining Armor y Jack.  
\- No es por desconfiar de usted, Shining Armor, pero ¿cómo podemos saber que verdaderamente son quienes dicen ser? - Preguntó una yegua con acento campirano.  
\- Lo mismo digo yo. - Dijo Kelly.  
\- Yo puedo asegurarlo. - Dijo una voz masculina.  
A los pocos segundos un droide dorado con un brazo rojo y una pierna plateada apareció cerca de la puerta, obteniendo varios grititos ahogados a manera de sorpresa, por parte de los Defensores.  
\- ¡C-3PO! - Dijo Ben.  
\- Amo Armor, ama Chrysalis, yo puedo asegurarles con total seguridad, que ellos son los hijos de los originales Defensores. - Dijo el droide.  
\- ¿Cómo lo sabes, Threepio? - Preguntó una especie de cambiante con pelaje blanco y melena azul.  
\- Porque yo se lo dije. - Dijo Janette mientras se proyectaba junto a C-3PO.  
\- Verán, ella es la hija de Cortana, JNT 0732-10, O Janette para acortar. Tanto ella como ANTIS nos explicaron a Roland y a mí lo que les ha pasado en los últimos 10 años, ellos llegaron a Tatooine porque Ultrón halló su hogar en Hoth, y lamento informar que Dudley Puppy, Victoria Potts, Cortana y Cytro han muerto.  
\- Gracias, Threepio. - Dijo Shining con un suspiro. - Lamento lo de Dudley y Pepper, no los conocía muy bien, pero sé que sus padres, e incluso varios en Equestria, les tenían mucho respeto y afecto.  
\- Gracias. - Dijeron los Defensores mientras miraban al suelo.  
\- Bueno, pues si Threepio dice que son los verdaderos, y si tío Shiny confía en ellos, yo también. - Dijo una unicornio naranja de melena y cola de tonos morados y azules, mientras sonreía y caminaba hacia el líder de los Defensores para extenderle un casco. - Soy Star Sparkle, mucho gusto.  
\- Habrá tiempo para presentaciones luego. - Dijo Janette. - Si no les importa, estacionaremos nuestra nave en esta cueva.  
\- ¿Tienen una nave? - Preguntó la alicornio.  
\- Sí, aparentemente, Dudley y Pepper se quedaron con el Halcón Milenario luego de la caída de la Resistencia. - Dijo Laura.  
\- ¡¿El Halcón Milenario sigue en uso?! - Dijo Shining completamente sorprendido.  
\- Eso también me sorprende, creí que se había perdido luego de la Masacre de Balaho. - Soltó Chrysalis.  
\- En realidad, sólo sufrió un daño importante en el híperimpulsor, pero el Infinity lo sacó de ahí, junto a tres fragatas y un destructor. Luego, Bentley Turtle y Tony Stark lo reconstruyeron y le agregaron un arma MAC. - Explicó Janette.  
\- Creo que tenemos bastante de qué hablar, y que ustedes deben estar exhaustos de su viaje, así que acompáñennos a la base. - Dijo Shining.  
\- ¡Shining Armor! - Espetó Chrysalis.  
\- Ya pasamos por esto, Chrysalis, son ellos, debes confiar en Threepio.  
\- ¿Y qué tal si la tal Janette es sólo un agente más de Brainiac o Ultrón? ¿Qué tal si ya corrompió a Roland y C-3PO?  
Shining Armor suspiró en frustración, a pesar de entender porqué Chrysalis era tan desconfiada. Después de todo, ellos habían perdido a sus amigos, aliados, casi todos sus familiares, los habían lastimado mucho luego de la llegada del Mesías.  
Sin embargo, luego de tanto tiempo sintiéndose completamente desesperado y de no tener ni una pizca de esperanza de que su situación cambiaría para mejor, al fin tenían certeza que ellos no eran los únicos con vida. Y mejor aún, quienes los habían encontrado eran las personas que podían acabar con el Mesías. O al menos la mayoría de ellas, ya que estaba seguro que todavía faltaban algunos descendientes de los Defensores.  
Así pues, el ex-Capitán de la Guardia Real Solar y antiguo Príncipe del Imperio de Cristal se volvió hacia la hija de su hermanita y le preguntó:  
\- ¿Tienes todavía las muestras de ADN de los Defensores?  
\- Sí, ¿quieres que las compare con muestras de sus ADNs? - Preguntó la potranca.  
\- Así es, si no le molesta a nuestros invitados.  
\- Por supuesto, y para que Chrysalis no se moleste más con usted, nos quedaremos aquí, tenemos cosas que hacer después de todo, así que ¿por qué no traen su equipo aquí mientras hacemos lo que necesitamos hacer? - Dijo Jack.  
\- Eso haré. - Dijo Star con una sonrisa. - Apple Showers, Rainbow Blast, ¿podrían echarme un casco?  
Dos potrancas asintieron levemente, una era , y llevaba un sombrero de paja en la cabeza, mientras que la otra parecía algo mayor, tenía pelaje negro, y su melena y cola tenían los colores del arcoiris.  
Mientras tanto, la cambiante seguía siséandole a los intrusos, siendo acompañada por la joven alicornio, y el cambiante blanco.  
\- Flurry Heart, Soul Sword, quédense conmigo y ayúdenme a vigilar a estos farsantes. - Ordenó Chrysalis. - Roland, prepara las torretas de la cueva, dispara ante el menor indicio de amenaza.  
\- Como digas, Chrysalis. - Dijo una voz masculina dentro de la base.  
Shining Armor suspiró profundamente ante las acciones de la antigua Reina de los Cambiantes.  
Ese iba a ser un día bastante largo para todos. 


End file.
